Pretty Funny
by Wickedly Hope Pancake
Summary: He hurt her once, what if he hurt her again? She just couldn't risk that. Elphaba was in love with Fiyero, even though she wouldn't admit it. SONGFIC, now a multi-chapter! (Rated T because I'm crazy...)
1. Pretty Funny

"What?"

Galinda, who was still a little tipsy from all the alcohol, giggled.

"Didn't you hear me, silly? I _said _that it was all a setup! A scam. Avaric bet Fiyero fifty bucks that he couldn't get you to go to the dance with him!" She elbowed the green girl. "You sure showed him, huh?"

Elphaba stood up, her head reeling slightly from the spiked punch.

"Galinda, so what you're trying to tell me is that Fiyero just asked me to the dance just to win a stupid bet?!"

Galinda giggled and nodded. "Y-Yeah, pretty much!"

"Why, that Oz-damned son of a-" Elphaba clenched her jaw. Swearing wouldn't get her anywhere. Instead, she turned to face her drunk roommate.

"Glin, will you be okay here?"

"S-Sure Elphie! Where are ya going?" The blonde replied between hiccups. "Another party?"

_Geeze, _Elphaba thought. _Galinda must be REALLY drunk…_

"No, Glin. I'm heading back to the dorm. Will you be alright here?"

"Yeah, Elphie. Don't worry 'bout me. I'll be just peachy." A flash of concern momentarily crossed her face. "What about you? Will you be okay? I-I mean, the whole thing with Fiyero, and-"

"Yeah, Glin. I know. A-And I'm fine." Elphaba ignored the growing lump in her throat and gave Galinda a half-hearted smile. "Besides, I knew this whole night was too good to be true anyway." And with that, the green girl turned on her heels and walked out of the bathroom.

Fiyero was talking with some of his friends by the punch bowl, when he saw Elphaba storm out of the bathroom.

_Oh No… _Fiyero thought. _Galinda didn't tell her anything…did she? Aw, Shiz! I knew I never should've told her!_

"H-Hey! Elphaba, wait!" Fiyero ran after and grabber her arm. "Elphaba, you okay?"

Elphaba spun around to face him, her eyes narrowed.

"You dirty, rotten, Oz-damned JERK!"

"Elphaba…" Fiyero was _seriously _regretting going along with this stupid bet.

Elphaba pulled her arm free from his grasp.

"This was all just a big prank, right?! Just another trick to play on the green girl?! _Try and see if we can get her to fall for the hottest guy in school! _Well, guess what?! It. Didn't. Work!"

"No, Elphaba. It wasn't like that! I-"

"_Don't,_ Fiyero." Elphaba turned, so that her back was to him. "I-I really thought you were different, Fiyero. I really did." She muttered, tears stinging her eyes. "…I-I guess I was wrong."

"No, Elphaba. _Listen," _

But before he could get another word in; Elphaba had left the ballroom, slamming the door behind her.

Elphaba trudged down the hall to the girl's dorms, hugging her arms tight around herself. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to cry.

Though, hearing the familiar sound of a wheeled chair, Elphaba opened her eyes, and came face-to-face with her younger sister Nessarose.

"Oh, hi Fabala!" Nessa said, greeting her sister. "I didn't expect to see you back for a while. Didn't you go to that party?"

Elphaba gritted her teeth. _I wish I hadn't… _

"Yeah."

"It's over already?"

"No, Nessa. I…I just decided to come back to the dorm, that's all."

Nessa looked surprised. This was her sister's _first _party, after all.

"Oh. Well, did you at least have some fun?"

Elphaba swallowed hard. _You don't even know the half of it…_

"Um…yeah."

"Well, that's good." Nessa wheeled herself over to hug her. "Night, Fabala."

"'Night Nessa." Elphaba hugged her sister, before retreating back to Galinda's and her dorm.

Sighing, Elphaba shut the door. She walked over to her bed and sat down, glancing briefly at her reflection in the window before yanking the curtains closed.

_Close the window,_

_Draw the curtain._

_Hide the bright light of the moon._

_Hang the dresses, Ugly dresses. _

_No one likes maroon._

Elphaba fingered the material of her dress, her eyes beginning to tear up. She walked over to the night-table, grabbed a washcloth and began scrubbing at the makeup Galinda had applied to her face before the dance.

_Wipe off all that stupid lipstick._

_Return the earrings to their case._

_Makeup won't make any difference…_

Elphaba stared intently at her reflection in the mirror. How she wished that her skin would just magically de-greenify overnight. But, she knew that would never happen.

_It's still the same old face._

Sighing, she walked back over to her bed. Sitting down, she let her shoulders drop; finally allowing herself to cry. How could he do that?! Make her think he actually liked her, ask her to the dance, and all for a stupid bet! Her shoulders shaking, she hugged her pillow, trying uselessly to stop crying. But the stupid tears just kept coming.

_Isn't it funny?_

_Isn't it funny?_

_Isn't it funny that you believed that it was real?_

Elphaba laughed sadly, despite all that had happened. As the tears continued to run down her face, she sighed heavily. _Yeah,_

_Pretty funny…_

Trying to stem her tears, she urged herself to consider the good in the evening. _Yeah, right. _She thought. _What good? _ After all, she _is _Elphaba Thropp. Not exactly the most "glass-half-full" type of person.

_All disasters have an upside._

_You can find one if you try._

_You went dancing,_

_You were dancing._

_You were dancing with a guy._

Elphaba rubbed her nose on her sleeve. Sighing, she lay down on her bed, still hugging her pillow. _Just face it Elphaba; you're gonna die sad and alone with a bunch of cats. Nobody would EVER want to date you. You're green, remember? _

_Isn't it funny?_

_Isn't it funny?_

_Aren't you funny?_

Elphaba began sobbing again. She didn't even know why this bothered her so much. It was, after all, just another senseless prank. Like so many others that had been pulled on her before.

Mentally, Elphaba slapped herself upside the head. She should've seen it coming! No one was _ever _that nice to her, unless they were planning something. It was her stupid mistake to trust him anyway.

_Pathetically naïve!_

_And trying to believe_

_That you can always find some good._

_Well, you misunderstood,_

_Or you've been dreaming_

'_Cause people are just…_

Cruel.

She sat up, her eyes red from crying. _This was the last straw. _She couldn't let anything like this EVER happen again. It would just be too painful. Never again would she trust anyone. Never.

Sniffling, she rubbed her eyes and forced herself to stop crying. Crying never lead to anything productive, anyway.

_Shut the light off,_

_Turn the bed down._

_No more crying _

_Don't you dare_

_You'll wake up sometime tomorrow,_

_And forget to even care._

Elphaba crawled into bed, exhausted from her tearful ordeal. But, things like this happened to her all the time. She just had to get used to it.

_Isn't it funny?_

_Isn't it funny?_

_For a moment,_

_He convinced me,_

_I could be_

_Pretty…_

Elphaba sighed before laying her head down on the pillow to go to sleep. Hopefully, if she never let herself trust ANYONE ever again, she wouldn't have to feel this _awful _ever again.

_Funny…_


	2. Safer

**Hey guys! So...a lot of you want me to turn this into a milti-chapter...so here ya go! Chapter two! :D**

**The song I'm using is "Safer" from _First Date the Musical_. I strongly suggest that you listen to it before reading this. (It'll make more sense that way.)**

* * *

Galinda woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. Groaning, she rolled over on her side, closed her eyes, and wished that she could go back to sleep.

Elphaba, who had woken up much earlier was curled up on her bed, reading a book. Noticing movement coming from Galinda's bed, she looked up from her reading.

"Well, _good afternoon _sleeping beauty."

"Mmph." Galinda buried her head in her pillow. "My head is killing me."

Elphaba turned back to her book.

"Well, _someone _decided to stay at the OzDust 'till two in the morning."

"I want to crawl in a hole and die."

Elphaba smiled. _Galinda's always been one for dramatics…_

"Well, it _is _the first day of break. You could always go outside and dig one. You'd have plenty of time."

The blonde lifted her head from the pillow and shot her roommate a dirty look.

"Not nice, Elphie."

"I was _joking, _Glin." Elphaba rolled her eyes before closing her book and getting up from her bed.

Galinda slowly sat up, eyeing her curiously.

"Where are you going?"

Her roommate buttoned her coat and grabbed her bag from behind the door, then turned to face her.

"I'm going downtown to pick up a few things. Want me to bring you anything?"

The blonde groaned and faceplanted onto her bed.

Elphaba chuckled.

"I'll bring you back some aspirin."

Galinda muttered a muffled "Thank you" as Elphaba walked out the door of the dorm, closing it gently behind her.

* * *

Elphaba hadn't gone more than a few feet off-campus, when she heard the familiar voice of a certain Winkie Prince.

"Elphaba! Hey, wait up!"

Elphaba gripped the strap of her bag. She _really _did NOT want to talk to him right now. Or ever for that matter. _Especially _after what had happened last night. She clenched her eyes shut and began to walk faster.

Unfortunately for her, Fiyero broke into a run, and soon caught up with the green girl.

"Elphaba, hey! A-About last night-"

Elphaba swallowed the lump in her throat before turning around and shooting him a death glare.

"Go away, Fiyero" She turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction.

Fiyero cringed. _Well, she's definitely still upset about the whole bet thing…_

"Elphaba, just hear me out! I-…The- The bet…I-I I _did _go along with it, but I-"

"I said, go away!" Elphaba grumbled irritably, desperately trying to block him out. She began to walk faster, but Fiyero grabbed her by the arm.

"Elphaba, wait! I-I did go along with the bet, b-but _now _I…I feel really bad for doing it."

Elphaba grinned sardonically. "I'm _touched, _brainless. I really am. Now please, GO AWAY."

Fiyero hastily let go of her arm. She glared at him, before flipping her braid over her shoulder and walking briskly away.

Fiyero just stood there. _What happened? Just a couple days ago she was practically ecstatic when I asked her out. Shiz…I hope I didn't hurt her feelings too much…did I?_

Once Elphaba was far enough away from him, she turned down an ally and leaned against the cold brick wall. She mentally scolded herself as she felt her eyes begin to tear up. _Why was that so hard? Get a grip, Elphaba! Just forget about him! He didn't love you and he never will! _She blinked back tears as she began walking in the direction of the convenience store. _No one ever will…_

* * *

Elphaba opened the door to Galinda's and her dorm room. Finding Galinda asleep, she put the aspirin on the night table, put the groceries away in their mini-fridge, and grabbed her book. Checking the time, she put the book in her bag and headed off to the library.

* * *

After Elphaba reached the library, she began to think about what had happened last night…

"_Didn't you hear me, silly? I said that it was all a setup! A scam. Avaric bet Fiyero fifty bucks that he couldn't get you to go to the dance with him!"_

"_This was all just a big prank, right?! Just another trick to play on the green girl?! Try and see if we can get her to fall for the hottest guy in school! Well, guess what?! It. Didn't. Work!"_

_Never again would she trust anyone. Never. _

Blinking a couple times, she headed over to the far corner of the library; where hardly anyone would _ever _go. She sat down, bringing her knees up to her chest. _Was that really the best thing to do? Never confide in anyone EVER again? _Elphaba thought it over. _Face it, Elphaba. No one's EVER had a reason to like you. Nobody's ever tried to get to know you, or at least made an effort to be your friend. Why would you think that it would change now?_

Elphaba felt her eyes tear up again. Frantically, she grabbed a book off the shelf and opened it, attempting to distract herself from all that she had been thinking about. Ironically, the title of the book was "Dating for Dummies" Groaning, Elphaba put the book back on the shelf and wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve. Getting up, she sighed. _I am going to need so much therapy when I'm older._

Suddenly, Elphaba felt something hit her on the back. Turning around, she spotted Milla, one of Galinda's friends.

"He-ey, Green Girl." She smirked and waved, then went back to laughing with her friends. Most likely, it was about Elphaba.

Elphaba shot her an icy glare, before picking up the crumpled piece of paper, and walking out of the Library.

Vaguely, Elphaba un-crumpled the paper. It gave her something to take her mind off of her raging emotions. It turned out that it was a section from the campus newspaper. But, what she saw on it caught her attention:

**ATTENTION STUDENTS!**

**There will be an open-mic karaoke night in the Rec. hall for all who would like**

**To participate. Admission is 5 dollars. The theme for tonight is:**

**BROADWAY SHOWTUNES**

Elphaba smiled to herself as she tucked the paper into her bag. Maybe that's what she needed: Something to take her mind off of the dance. And, she knew _just _the song that she would sing.

* * *

Galinda and Fiyero showed up at the rec. hall at around 10:45. Not many people were there, (considering how it had started an hour ago) but Galinda had been curious about the karaoke night, and Fiyero had gotten dragged along. There were rows of chairs set up in front of the stage; a microphone had been placed center-stage. Galinda and Fiyero sat near the back, not wanting to draw attention to themselves.

The drama teacher, an young Lemur by the name of Ms. Talbany, scurried over to the mic.

"And now, for our last performer. A last minute entry; give it up for…Fabala!

Galinda looked over at Fiyero.

"Fabala…Isn't that what Nessa sometimes calls Elphie?"

Elphaba slowly walked up onto the stage. She was seriously having second thoughts about doing this. _But…there's no turning back now… _She heard the music start. Taking a deep breath, she stepped up to the mic, grasping it with both hands.

_I know that I have issues,_

_I face them, I swear._

_Think I overcome them, _

_Then turn: They're still there._

Elphaba smiled, loosened up a little, and kept singing. This time, a little louder.

_Wish that I was different,_

_I'd like to let go._

_But when I try to change, _

_There's my past saying NO._

_Maybe it's all 'cause of Dad,_

_His new kids, his new wife._

_Or why not just blame Mom,_

_Who's been nuts my whole life…_

Fiyero's jaw dropped. Elphaba was an amazing singer. He nudged Galinda, who looked just as surprised as he was.

"Did you know she could sing like that?"

Galinda shook her head, as Elphaba continued the song.

She could feel her heart pounding as she sang out the words.

_When you've felt so alone since the moment of birth,_

_And you've struggled to find your own true sense of worth,_

_When it seems there is NO ONE across this whole Earth _

_To depend upon,_

_You carry on,_

_Just like you always do…_

'_Cause it's safer,_

_To rely on you._

_Oh, it's safer,_

_To rely on you…_

As Fiyero listened to her sing, he felt more and more terrible about the bet. He had _no idea _that she would care _so much…_

Meanwhile, Elphaba felt her eyes water as she continued to sing. She picked up the mic and walked across the stage.

_Seen a million movies,_

_All selling true love._

_Fantasies I'm not sure that I'm worthy of._

_Caution to the wind, _

_My heart's been on display,_

_Still, the end result is: It's not gone my way._

_So when I date some new guy, _

_Who's a deadbeat or jerk,_

_At least I'm not so crushed when it all doesn't work…_

Elphaba blinked her eyes, tears running down her cheeks as she walked back across the stage.

_When you once, unafraid,_

_Wore your heart on your sleeve,_

_And the ones that you loved, _

_Chose to just turn and leave,_

_Every day it gets harder to somehow believe,_

_You will survive,_

_So you strive, _

_Just to keep up your guard._

'_Cause it's safer, to hold every card._

_Oh, it's safer, _

_To hold every card…_

Elphaba grasped the microphone as she belted out the words to the song, her eyes still wet. Blinking back tears, she didn't even care what anyone else would think. All she felt was…content.

_I feel out of control!_

_I feel safe on the ground,_

_I go building up walls,_

_Yet I wish to be found,_

_A true contradiction to which I've been bound, _

_As I keep on spinning around and around..._

_And I look at the people who've worked it all out,_

_And wonder why I'm still a bundle of doubt,_

_And sometimes, _

_I just wanna stand up and shout!_

Elphaba threw up her hands, emphasizing the lyrics.

_JUST COMMIT! AND DEAL WITH IT!_

_Before your life flies by,_

_Don't let your life fly by!_

_But, is it safer?_

_Maybe it's safer…_

_If I don't try…_

As Elphaba sung out the last note, she let out a sigh. She somehow felt…different. Lighter, maybe? She blinked a couple times, clearing her vision. The drama teacher scurried onstage. She took the mike from Elphaba, then smiled at her.

"Nice job, honey!" She said, before announcing the end of open-mic night.

As Elphaba walked offstage, Galinda ran up behind her and hugged her. She gasped and turned around.

"Oh, Glin. It's just you." She remarked, before looking slightly embarrassed. "You…ah, you didn't hear that, did you?"

Galinda smiled and hugged her roommate again. "Oh, Elphie! You have the most splendiferous voice! Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?"

"You never asked." Elphaba smiled slightly. Then, she saw who had come with Galinda. Fiyero.

She turned to Galinda, who was still awestruck at the talent of her mysterious green roommate.

"Glin…Did…Did _he _hear me sing, too?"

"Course he did! He thought you were amazing too, by the way."

Elphaba felt her cheeks begin to flush. Nervously, she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Umm…Glin, I-I gotta go. T-Thanks for coming!" She hugged her, before practically sprinting past Fiyero and out of the Rec. hall.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Oh, and any ideas about where I should go from here?**

**(P.S. even if you don't have an account...you can still review!) :)**


	3. Whatever you do Don't

**Hiya people! Chapter 3 is up! By the way, a big THANKS to The Wizard of Wicked and NellytheActress! Great song suggestions! Keep 'em coming! :)**

**The song I used is "Whatever you do, Don't" by Shania Twain. Might want to give it a listen before reading. (It'll make So much more sense that way...) ;)**

* * *

Elphaba was getting ready for bed when she heard a knock at the door. Groaning, she pulled on a sweater before opening the door. When she saw who was behind the door, she nearly slammed it in his face. _Oz! That Winkie just wouldn't leave her alone!_

"Go away, Fiyero." She said, before closing the door.

Fiyero, expecting her reaction, stuck out his foot and caught the corner of the door.

"Elphaba, listen."

Elphaba shot him a dirty look. "Fiyero…"

"No, listen! I-I just _really _wanted to apologize a-and-" He looked around the hallway, spotting some girls who were attempting to eavesdrop. "Um…can I come in?"

Elphaba sighed. Galinda wouldn't be back for a good hour and-a-half, so she had _no excuses. _Apprehensively, she opened the door.

"Fine." She grumbled. Letting him in, she shut the door, and proceeded to walk over to her bed. She sat down with a book, only half-listening to what Fiyero had to say.

"Well?" She asked, glancing over at him.

He scratched the back of his head uneasily.

"Well…um…"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. Closing her book, she got up and walked over to him.

"Why are you here, Tiggular?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh." Fiyero smiled nervously, not amusing Elphaba in the slightest.

"I-I came to apologize."

Elphaba laughed. Walking back to her bed, she picked up her book and went back to reading.

"Hey!" Fiyero looked slightly annoyed. "I was talking."

"I know. I just have no interest in what you are going to say."

"Hey!"

Elphaba looked up from her book.

"Oh, be _honest _with me Fiyero. You don't actually _care, _do you?"

He looked at her, considerably confused.

"What? N-no! Elphaba…I-I wanted to apologize. About the dance."

_Oz, not this again…_"Yeah, _sure._ Just stop kidding around with me, Tiggular. You don't care!"

"Yes I do!"

Elphaba slammed her book shut.

"Oh, you do, do you?" She asked inquiringly.

"Yes, I do." Fiyero replied, slightly peeved with the green girl. _It's like she's just trying NOT to listen to me! I mean, come on! _"So, will you just _listen _to me for a minute?"

"Fine."

"_Thank you._"

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…"

"What are you doing?"

Elphaba smirked at him. "You said a minute. I'm merely keeping track."

Fiyero was getting exasperated. _Geeze! Why won't she listen?! Well, I guess this is what I get…_

"Fine! If you're not going to listen to me, I'm not gonna bother!"

"…Thirteen…fourteen…fifteen…sixteen…" Elphaba continued, drowning him out.

Fiyero groaned. He wasn't going to get anywhere. _Good thing I had a back-up plan… _He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. Tossing it to Elphaba, he turned to leave.

Elphaba stopped counting and caught the envelope. She looked down at it questionably, but before she could ask Fiyero what it was for, he had left the dorm.

She was left sitting on her bed, holding the mysterious letter. She turned it over in her hands a couple times before opening it _very _slowly.

To Elphaba:

From Fiyero:

Hey Elphaba. I know that what I did to you at the dance was really stupid. I dont blame you if you wanted to slap me. (just not the face.) and I don't blame you at all if you never want to talk to me again. I wouldn't mind that actually because you haven't been all that kind to me in the first place, but i guess that I deserve it for the whole bet thing. So...this is me apologizing. And…well…yeah. You didn't seem to want to listen to me the last three times so I figured this would be the best approach.

Just so you know, at the dance I was kinda having a pretty good time. So…if you want to go out again (no strings attached, I promise) then let me know, okay?

Elphaba gaped at the letter, re-reading it several times.

_So…if you want to go out again…_

_Then let me know, okay?_

Elphaba blinked. _Was he actually serious? _She secretly hoped that he was. But, she was more afraid that he was joking. In a daze, she folded the letter and slid it under her pillow.

_Deep in Denial-ville,_

_Tryin' to fight the way I feel_

_I go to jello when you smile_

_I start blushin'-my head rushin' _

_If you stand too close to me,_

_I might melt down from the heat_

_If ya' look my way one more time_

_I'm gonna go out of my mind_

_Whatever you do..._

_Don't even think about it!_

_Don't go and get me started!_

_Don't you dare drive me crazy!_

_Don't do that to me baby!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Fiyero thrust his hands into his coat pockets as he walked back to his dorm room. His confrontation with Elphaba didn't go _quite _as he'd anticipated. _I hope she read my letter…_

Suddenly, Fiyero stopped dead in his tracks. Was it actually possible that he could be _falling _for her?

_You stop me in my tracks_

_My heart pumpin' to the max_

_I'm such a sucker for your eyes_

_They permanently paralyze_

_Whatever you do... _

_Don't even think about it!_

_Don't go and get me started!_

_Don't you dare drive me crazy!_

_Don't do that to me baby!_

* * *

Elphaba opened her book once again, though she was unable to focus her attention on it. She was still thinking about Fiyero. _Snap out of it, Elphaba! He's a player, you know that! Not to be trusted! So…why are you falling for him?!_

_You got my heart under attack_

_You give me shivers down my back_

_D'ya have to walk the way you do?_

_I get weak just watchin' you_

_Whatever you do...  
_

_Don't even think about it!_

_Don't go and get me started!_

_Don't you dare drive me crazy!_

_Don't do that to me baby! _

_Don't do that…_

_Don't do that!_

* * *

**Ideas for the next chapter? Anyone? Anyone?...I have cookies! *holds out plate of cookies***


	4. Tied together with a smile

**Hiya people! So...chapter 4: FINALLY! Cookies for all of you, and big shout-outs to all you guys who suggested songs! Thank you guys SO MUCH! :D**

**Song used: "Tied together with a smile" by Taylor Swift (You know I suggest you listen to it first!) ;)**

* * *

The first day of classes after break, Elphaba, Galinda and Fiyero decided to walk to class together. Well, it wasn't Elphaba's choice to have Fiyero join them, but Galinda insisted. And _that_ was why she was refusing to speak to either of them. Galinda, of course, eventually started talking with Fiyero and soon they had totally forgotten that Elphaba _wasn't _speaking to them. That is, until they had a question that neither one of them could answer.

"Elphie? What's the capital of Munchkinland?"

Before Elphaba could answer someone tripped her from behind, sending her sprawling to the ground. Hearing laughter, she turned and looked up at Milla and Shenshen; two of Galinda's "friends"

If looks could kill, Elphaba would have vaporized them both right on the spot. Getting up, her hands began to glow faintly.

Milla smiled shrewdly. "He-ey Green girl. What are you doing, falling all over yourself like that? It's, like, totally uncool."

Shenshen giggled. "Hey, Green girl! When boys kiss you, do they turn into frogs?"

"Go die in a hole, both of you."

Shenshen giggled annoyingly again.

"Hey, Milla. I wonder if we planted her, would she grow leaves?"

"Only one way to find out." Milla smirked, eying the green girl.

"Oh, very funny." Elphaba growled. "Touch me, and _die_."

Milla and Shenshen giggled. Milla reached out to poke her, but Elphaba backed away glaring.

Fiyero and Galinda witnessed the whole confrontation. Seeing Elphaba's obvious discomfort, Galinda eventually came to her roommate's aid.

"Milla, Shenshen, not cool, you guys. Elphaba wasn't doing anything to you, just leave her alone!"

Milla turned to Galinda.

"Well, if it isn't the _traitor. _Gone and befriended any _more _weirdoes, Blondie?"

Galinda frowned.

"That's _mean, _Milla!"

Elphaba almost laughed at Galinda. _Geeze, she's probably never been insulted before. I can tell…_

Now it was Elphaba coming to Galinda's aid.

"Alright, girls. This has been _fun, _it really has. But, I'm afraid we've got other places to be."

Milla scoffed. "Like where? Hanging out at a bog with the rest of your family, Artichoke?"

Elphaba could feel her hands begin glowing, like they did whenever she got really upset. That comment stung, but she decided to disregard it.

"As a matter of fact, yes, Milla. We're heading there right now. Come on, Galinda." She turned to leave, Galinda following her footsteps, when she turned around.

"Ya know, Milla. Maybe if you ate some of that makeup you wear, you could be pretty on the _inside, _too." Elphaba smiled sweetly, before turning on her heels and marching on to class.

* * *

As Elphaba entered the classroom, several students laughed; some jeered, others whispered to their friends. But despite it all, Elphaba kept her head up high.

As the three made their way to their seats, Galinda stared wondrously at Elphaba.

Elphaba sat down. "What? Glin, why are you staring?" Elphaba paused a moment before delivering her signature line. "What? Is there something in my teeth?"

Galinda rolled her eyes.

"No, Elphie. It's just…how do you do it?!"

Elphaba took out her homework and lay it on her desk.

"Do what?"

"Handle all those people! How do you do it?"

Elphaba stared down at her lap for a second before responding, her voice cracking slightly.

"They just don't bother me. I don't care what other people think."

Now, any psychologist worth their degree would say that she was saying this because she needed to prove to herself that she really _didn't _care what others thought, because she actually _did_ care a great deal and was just denying it. _Thank Oz,_ Elphaba thought, _that Galinda's nowhere close to being a psychologist._

Galinda just gaped at her.

"I just don't know how you do it."

* * *

When class got out, everyone went their respective ways. After, naturally, insulting Elphaba. It was so common that it was almost a daily ritual.

"Hey, check out the Artichoke!"

"I heard that she's really a guy!"

"I hear that she doesn't have a soul!"

"Aw, is the Artichoke _steamed?"_

"Hey frog-girl!"

Hey Greenie! Make like a tree and leave!"

Elphaba, of course, fired back with a couple of witty comebacks, trying to let the insults slide. She almost succeeded in doing so. That is, until Avaric decided to have a little fun with her.

"Hey, Artichoke! My friends and I were wondering something."

"Buzz off, Avaric. Go soak your head."

Avaric grabbed Elphaba by her wrists, pinning her against the wall.

"Aw, come on, Artichoke. Humor me, will you?"

"NO." Elphaba spit in his face and brought her heel down on his foot.

"OW! Ozdammit, what was that for?!"

Elphaba glared at him, her hands blazing. She was _not _in the mood to deal with Avaric; Shiz's most obnoxious playboy. She considered blasting him, as her magic was already pulsing at her fingertips. But instead, she pinned him against the wall. Avaric looked well and truly terrified as Elphaba held him fast.

"Now, you listen. I have had it up to _here _with all of Oz today. In fact, you're lucky I don't just push you out the window right now."

Avaric paled, smirking nervously.

"He-Hey Artichoke, we don't have to get all steamed, now do we?"

_Wrong answer._

Elphaba's hands glowed brighter as she pushed him against the wall. Avaric flinched, as her magic was coming in direct contact with his skin.

Elphaba clenched her jaw, fighting the urge to knee him somewhere _very _painful.

"You are going to stop bothering me, got that?"

"No." Avaric scoffed.

Elphaba pushed him up against the wall, her hands burning his wrists.

"Oh, you are. If you didn't already know, I happen to take sorcery, and I could kill you with _one single spell._

Avaric squirmed.

"Okay, Okay! Just let me go!"

Groaning, Elphaba rolled her eyes and released him.

Avaric scowled at her, rubbing his wrists.

"You're a freak! A witch! Seriously! You're messed up!"

Elphaba looked at him.

"I know. I feel the same way about you."

"You're gonna pay for this, Green Bean!" Avaric scowled, scrambling to his feet and giving her the finger before running away.

Once he was out of sight, Elphaba sighed. Using her magic drained her. Glancing at the clock, she made her way down the hall, out the door, and began walking to the library.

* * *

When Elphaba was in the library, she relaxed. This was the _one _place that she felt truly at home. Grabbing a book off one of the shelves, she checked it out and walked outside to read under her favorite tree.

She had gotten only a couple of pages into the story before she heard footsteps approaching. She looked up, expecting to see either Galinda or Fiyero. Instead, she found that she was surrounded by Avaric and his posse.

Concealing her fear, she smiled at the group of jocks and jerks surrounding her.

"Well, hello boys. All of you come here to decide which one of you wants to date me? Well, sorry. I'm afraid I'm not the dating type." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Avaric glared at her.

"You're in trouble Green Bean. I'd suggest you run, but…what a pity. We've got you surrounded."

"What do you want, jerk?" Elphaba asked, closing her book and standing up.

Avaric looked her in the eyes.

"You know very well what I want." He sneered at her. "Payback."

Avaric picked up a rock from the ground, tossing it at her. Elphaba ducked, the rock nearly grazing her left shoulder. Avaric cursed, and bent down to pick up another rock. Seeing the others search for rocks too, Elphaba did the only thing she could think of: climb the tree.

* * *

Fiyero was walking back from downtown when he spotted something moving between the branches of a tree. It was dusk, so Fiyero had a very hard time seeing who or what it was. Walking over to investigate, he thought he could hear someone crying, though he was sure he was hearing things.

When he finally got to the base of the tree, he was surprised at what he saw: Elphaba, crouched on a branch, crying. Her face arms were bruised, and her dress was torn. _It looks like she just fell off a cliff. _Fiyero thought. _Though, that's probably not what happened._ He coughed to get her attention.

Elphaba gasped. Expecting it to be Avaric or one of his coconspirators, she held her hands up to cover her face. But, when she saw that it was Fiyero, she panicked slightly. _After Avaric, he is the LAST person I want to see right now. _But, she was scared, sore, and really, really tired. So, she decided to try and tolerate him.

Fiyero looked up at her.

"Elphaba, wh-what happened?"

Elphaba sniffed, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"N-Nothing, Fiyero. J-Just Avaric A-And…" Her voice trailed off, and she stared at her feet.

"You're not okay, are you?"

Elphaba laughed, her voice trembling.

"Gee, what gave _that _away?"

Fiyero crossed his arms.

"Elphaba, I'm serious. What happened?"

"J-Just Averic. And…some of his friends." She replied.

"Well, what did they do? Throw you off a cliff?" Elphaba laughed, and he smiled sympathetically at her. "'Cause it sure looks that way."

"No, I did not get thrown off a cliff. Th-They just decided that it would be fun to play a bit of dodgeball. W-With rocks." Elphaba said grimly, still clinging to her branch of the tree. "I-I've never been any good at th-that game."

Fiyero cringed.

"With rocks?"

Elphaba nodded, hugging her arms around her. It was nearly dark and getting colder. She hadn't planned to be outside this long, or up a tree, for that matter.

"Hey, can you get down?" Fiyero asked, squinting in the low light.

Elphaba went to climb down, but there were bruises on her arms and hands, which made it quite painful. Also, she was extremely tired from using her magic _and _dodging rocks for a solid hour-and-a-half. She wasn't sure that she would be able to stand once she got down. Wearily, she shook her head.

Fiyero took off his jacket. Tossing it up to her, he pointed in the direction of the dorms.

"I'm gonna run back to the dorms and get a ladder. You can wear my jacket if you get cold. I'll hurry back." He turned to leave, running back to the small cluster of brick buildings

Elphaba raised her eyebrows. No one had ever been that nice to her. Well, except Galinda, but she was …well…Galinda.

Soon, Fiyero had returned with a ladder, and a flashlight. The sun had gone down, so now it was quite dark. Leaning the ladder against the tree, Fiyero climbed up and faced Elphaba.

"Hey, Elphaba. How ya holding up?"

Elphaba took off the jacket and handed it to him.

"Fine. Took you long enough with the ladder, brainless."

"Well, if you're gonna be all _mean_ about it, I just won't help you." Fiyero said half-jokingly. He started to climb back down the ladder. When he had gotten about halfway down, Elphaba gave in.

"Okay, okay. I got it. I'm sorry, Fiyero."

Fiyero grinned.

"Thank you." He replied mockingly. He began climbing back up the ladder. When he reached the top, he held out his hand to Elphaba.

Elphaba just stared at him.

Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"Are you gonna let me help you?"

"I don't need help." Elphaba tried to climb down the tree herself, but the many scratches and bruises on her hands made it nearly impossible for her to hold onto anything. Wincing, she sat back down on her branch.

Fiyero held out his hand again.

"Yeah, you do." This time, Elphaba reluctantly took his hand as Fiyero helped down the ladder. When they were both on the ground, Elphaba leaned against the trunk of the tree.

"Well, _that _was fun."

"Elphaba…"

"Don't worry about me, Tiggular. I'm fine." Elphaba got up to walk back to the dorms, wincing slightly from all her bruises, when Fiyero stepped in front of her.

"Elphaba, you're _not _okay. Geeze, you practically got stoned!"

_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty_

_Is the face in the mirror looking back at you_

_You walk around here thinking you're not pretty_

_But that's not true, cause I know you..._

"I'm fine." Elphaba brushed past him, hugging her arms around herself. Fiyero could've sworn that he'd seen a glimpse of regret in her eyes.

"Elphaba, why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Elphaba turned around to face the Winkie.

"Pretend you're fine when really you're not."

_Hold on, baby, you're losing it_

_The water's high, you're jumping into it_

_And letting go... and no one knows_

_That you cry, but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile_

_But you're coming undone_

Elphaba shook her head.

"I'm fine, Fiyero. Really, I-" She looked over at him, who looked genuinely concerned. She sighed, thinking back to that day at the dance.

"Fiyero, I have my reasons." She turned to head back to the dorms, but Fiyero followed her. Groaning, she turned around.

"What, Fiyero?!"

"I don't care what you say. You are going on a date with me tomorrow and that's final."

Elphaba stared at him curiously.

"Um…yeah. No, I'm not." She started walking again, with Fiyero at her heels.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

_I guess it's true that love was all you wanted_

_Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change_

_Hoping it will end up in his pocket_

_But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain_

_Oh, cause it's not his price to pay_

_Not his price to pay..._

"Yes, you are." Fiyero said, stepping in front of her. "Elphaba, what do you have against going out with me?"

"Not just you. I just don't go out on dates at all."

"You went out with me when I asked you to the dance."

Elphaba turned around, and Fiyero could've sworn he'd seen a glimpse of hurt in her eyes. She opened the door to the girls dorms.

"That was different, Fiyero. I-I'll talk to you tomorrow." And with that, Elphaba closed the door, leaving Fiyero standing outside.

_Hold on, baby, you're losing it_

_The water's high, you're jumping into it_

_And letting go... and no one knows_

_That you cry, but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile_

_But you're coming undone_

Sighing, Fiyero shoved his hands into his pockets and began his walk back to his own dorm.

_Hold on, baby, you're losing it_

_The water's high, you're jumping into it_

_And letting go... and no one knows_

_That you cry, but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile_

_But you're coming undone..._


	5. I won't say I'm in love

**Hiya people! The song that goes with this chapter is:**

**"I Won't Say I'm In Love" from Hercules. Listen to it now or forever hold your peace! :)**

* * *

Elphaba opened the door to her and Galinda's dorm, only to find Galinda sitting on the floor and surrounded by countless bottles of pink nail polish. Closing the door, she walked over and stared at her blonde roommate.

"Galinda, what in Oz' name are you doing?"

Galinda looked up at her.

"Oh, Hi Elphie! Just painting my nails!" Noticing the bruises on Elphaba's arms and face she gasped and jumped up, nearly knocking over a bottle of hot-pink nail polish in the process.

"Oh my Oz, Elphie! What happened to you?!"

Elphaba walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Nothing, Glin. Avaric and his friends just decided to have a bit of fun with me, that's all." She rubbed her arms, wincing slightly.

Galinda got up and walked over. Standing in front of Elphaba, she crossed her arms and stared at the green girl.

Elphaba looked up at her, who kept staring at her. It was sort of freaking her out just a little bit…

"Galinda…what are you staring at?" She asked, sure she was going to regret it.

Galinda squinted at her. Then, she let out a very high-pitched squeal.

Elphaba flinched, covering her ears.

"Oz, Galinda! Honestly! Sometimes, I wonder if you actually _try _to make people's eardrums burst!"

Galinda stuck her tongue out at her before sitting down on her bed, bouncing excitedly.

"Sooo….who's the guy?"

Elphaba hastily opened a book, burying her nose in it.

"Wh-What guy? Th-there's no guy."

Galinda walked over to Elphaba and stared at her. Then, she poked Elphaba's nose.

"It's Fiyero, isn't it?"

Elphaba held the book in front of her face, hoping to conceal the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Galinda beamed.

"So, it DOES have to do with Fiyero!" She gasped dramatically. "Ooh! Elphie, did he ask you out again?"

Elphaba paused a moment, then groaned. Closing her book, she clenched her jaw and glared at Galinda.

"What do you think?"

"Oooh, Elphie! This is so splendiferous! When is it? Ooh! Where is it?! Oh, what are you gonna wear? Elphie-"

"-I'm not going."

"Elphieeee! Why not?!"

Elphaba gave the blonde a pointed look, before opening her book and going back to her reading.

Galinda rolled her eyes, as she bent down to pick up her many bottles of nail polish; which were still scattered around the floor.

"Honestly, Elphie! I don't see what your problem is! I mean, you've had a crush on him since he got here!"

Elphaba felt herself blush again.

"If you didn't already forget, Galinda, he _also _asked me out _on a bet. _Which didn't help his case at all."

"Yeah, but he apologized, didn't he? I mean, the last time I talked to him, he seemed genuinely sorry."

"Y-Yes, I know, Glin." Elphaba shut her book again, staring at her lap. "But how do I know he won't do it again?"

Galinda smiled sympathetically at her roommate. Getting up from the floor, she walked over to her.

"You don't always, Elphie." She said, hugging the green girl. "Sometimes, you've just got to listen to your heart."

Elphaba looked over at her, obviously confused.

"…Y-You mean…with a _stethoscope_?"

Galinda stared at her. Even though Elphaba got considerably higher grades than her, her obliviousness to matters concerning her own feelings were almost… _laughable._

"No, Elphie. I-I mean… what does your heart tell you to do?"

Elphaba laughed.

"Oh, I've given up listening to my heart."

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Galinda looked surprised.

"Elphie, you can't just stop listening to your heart! I-I mean…" She paused for a moment to try and think of a valuable argument. "I mean…how do you know whether or not to trust someone?"

"I just don't trust people." Elphaba replied simply.

"Not even me?"

Elphaba shrugged.

"Honestly, Galinda? I don't know _what _to make of you sometimes."

"So…no then?"

Elphaba grumbled. "See? _This _is why I don't open up to people!" She looked over at the blonde, who was obviously looking for an explanation. "Okay, Glin. How about this: Considering that I've never talked to anyone this long before, I guess _logically speaking _you could say that I do trust you _to an extent._"

"Well, I consider that a great honor." Galinda replied, half-jokingly. "But…what about Fiyero?"

Elphaba groaned.

Galinda poked her.

"Aw, come on Elphie! You like him, I know you do!"

"N-No I don't!"

"Yeah, you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yeah, you do!"

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of…_

Elphaba got up, marched to the bathroom, and locked the door.

Galinda got up and knocked on the door

"Come on. Elphie! You can't keep running from your feelings like this!"

"Watch me!"

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

"Elphie! Open this door!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!" Elphaba sat down on the floor of the bathroom.

"Elphie, you can't stay in there forever!"

_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it, uh-oh_

Elphaba glared at her through the door.

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Galinda stared at the door thoughtfully. Then, she had an idea. Smiling, she yelled.

"Fine! Elphie, I give up! This is hopeless!" Making stomping noises over to the door, she opened the door and slammed it. Then, she tiptoed back over to her side of the room and hid inside the closet. Opening the door just a crack, she watched the bathroom door carefully.

Finally, after five long, agonizing minutes, Elphaba slowly opened the bathroom door and walked out, glancing around to make sure her roommate was _truly _gone. Looking relieved, she walked over to her bed and sat down.

Galinda had originally planned to jump out of the wardrobe to confront her, but she decided to instead stay in the wardrobe a little longer to watch Elphaba.

Elphaba rested her head in her hands, talking to herself.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh, You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got it bad…_

"Oz, Elphaba. How hard is it to get through your head? You _can't _be in love with Fiyero. You just can't!" She laughed, getting up from her bed and grabbing her book bag.

"I mean, he's already broken your heart once, and yet you _still _have that nagging crush on him!" She pulled her boots on and began lacing them up. "It's stupid!"

_Oh No._

Elphaba was probably going to the Library. Which meant, Galinda reasoned, that she would be discovered once Elphaba opened the closet to get her coat. Galinda began to panic slightly, wondering what Elphaba would do when she found out that Galinda had been spying on her.

Elphaba stood up and walked over to the closet, as a nervous blonde held her breath. "And now Galinda wants me to go on this date with him, and I just- SWEET OZ!" Sure enough, Elphaba opened the door and came face-to-face with her roommate. "Galinda?! What the HECK?!"

Galinda smiled nervously.

"Oh, hi Elphie…" She wracked her brain for an excuse.

"O-oh…Um…um…Th-This isn't the bathroom? Well…th-this is embarrassing…" She walked out of the closet and headed out the door, but Elphaba grabbed her by the arm.

"Galinda, _what _in Oz' name were you doing?"

"W-What do you mean, Elphie?"

"In the closet."

"Oh, _that._"

"Yes, that." Elphaba looked at Galinda judgmentally. "Why were you hiding in the closet?"

Galinda looked around the room for possible exits. _Well…might as well take the bull by the horns…_

"Elphaba Thropp, _you _are in love with Fiyero Tiggular."

Elphaba shook her head fervently, as if to shake the idea from her mind.

"N-no, I-"

"-You _are._ And you can't tell me you're not!"

_Whoa,_

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

"Galinda, that is positively-"

"You ARE,Elphaba! You can read all those confusifying history books, why can't you just see that you like him and he likes you?"

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

"He doesn't like me." Elphaba scoffed. She walked over to her bed and sat down, playing with a button on her jacket.

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love…_

"Yes, he does!" Galinda walked over and sat down next to her. "Now, you listen to me, Elphaba: You _are going_ on that date with Fiyero, and you are going to like it!"

"Galinda-"

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it,_

"No buts!" Galinda walked over to the closet and pulled out her coat. Putting it on, she turned to face her roommate.

"I'm going downtown, before you decide to do that freaky magic-blasty-outburst-thingy." As she walked out the door, she turned around and poked her head back in.

"You're not getting out of the date, Elphie. Just so you know."

Elphaba picked up a pillow and lobbed it at the door, barely missing Galinda's head.

Squealing, Galinda ducked behind the door.

"Okay, I'm going! I'm going!"

As soon as she heard Galinda's footsteps on the stairs, Elphaba smiled. Crossing the room, she picked up her pillow and walked back to her bed. She couldn't get out of this date with Fiyero now. But, somehow, she actually didn't mind all too much.

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's Okay you're in love_

_Oh,_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

* * *

**Well, what do ya think? Oh, and YES, NellytheActress, I WILL be using the song "Falling Slowly" from Once in my next chapter. ;)**


	6. Don't wanna think about you

**Hey people! I know that I promised some people *cough*_ NellytheActress_ That I would be using "Falling Slowly" from _Once _in this chapter. But...the plot goes where the plot wants...and this song seemed to fit this chapter so perfectly! One thing led to another...and here we are! So...yeah...the plot bunny had other ideas... Please don't kill me! I'll use Falling Slowly in the next chapter! I swear on the Grimmerie! **

**Song used: "Don't Wanna Think about You" by Simple Plan  
**

* * *

_Can you leave me here alone now_

_I don't wanna hear you say_

_That you know me_

_That I should be_

_Always doin what you say_

_Cuz I'm tryin to get through today_

_And there's one thing I know_

_I don't wanna think about you_

_Think about me_

_Don't wanna figure this out_

_I Don't wanna think about you_

_Or think about nothin_

_Don't wanna talk this one out_

_I won't let you bring me down_

_Cuz I know_

_I don't wanna think about you_

Don't wanna think about you

"ELPHIEEE!"

Elphaba sprinted down Crage hall, occasionally glancing behind her to see if Galinda was still following her. Panting, she ran through the activities hall, hung a left at the science lab, and dashed into Doctor Dillamond's history classroom.

Doctor Dillamond was sitting at his desk grading papers, when Elphaba came bolting through the door.

"Well, good afternoon, Miss Elphaba. And how are you today?"

"Just fine." Elphaba stuck her head out the door, hoping she'd lost her perky blonde roommate.

"Doctor Dillamond, may I ask you a favor?"

"Anything, my dear."

Hearing the sound of someone running down the halls, she hurried over to the far corner of the classroom.

"May I hide under your desk?"

* * *

Galinda ran down Crage hall. Panting, she stopped to catch her breath and looked around. _Oh Oz, I REALLY need to come down here more often. _She looked around, wondering where she was exactly. _Great job, Galinda! Get yourself lost in the halls of your own school! _She turned around, hoping she would be able to retrace her steps. Then, she spotted Doctor Dillamond's classroom. Maybe he would be able to point her in the right direction.

Galinda hesitantly walked through the door to the old Goat's classroom.

"Um…excuse me, Doctor Dillamond?"

Doctor Dillamond looked up from the paper he was grading.

"Yes, Miss Glinda? How may I help you?"

Galinda cringed. _Seriously! How hard can it be to get my name right? It's GAH-linda! With a GAH! _Swallowing her pride, she turned to face him.

"Um…Doctor Dillamond…I-I was wondering-"

Just then, Galinda spotted a hint of movement under the Goat's desk. Smiling, she bent down and looked under the desk.

"Hiya Elphie."

Elphaba cursed as she crawled out from under the desk. Doctor Dillamond looked over at her.

"Watch your mouth, Miss Elphaba."

"Yes, sir." Elphaba replied, glaring at her roommate. "Thank you for letting me hide under your desk." She said, as Galinda pulled her out the door.

Doctor Dillamond nodded, before going back to grading papers.

"Anytime, Miss Elphaba."

* * *

_When I wake up here tomorrow_

_Things will never be the same_

_Cuz I won't wait_

_Cuz you won't change_

_And you'll always be this way_

_Now I'm gonna get through today_

_And there's one thing I know_

_I don't wanna think about you_

_Think about me_

_Don't wanna figure this out_

_I don't wanna think about you_

_Or think about nothin_

_Don't wanna talk this one out_

_This time I won't let you bring me down_

_Won't let you shut me out_

_This time I know_

_I don't wanna think about you_

Galinda closed the door to their dorm as she pointed Elphaba in the direction of her bed.

"Sit."

Elphaba crossed her arms and glared.

"Galinda, there is NO WAY I am letting you Galindafiy me _again_. _Once_ was enough."

The blonde pouted and crossed her arms. She pointed to the bed once again.

"Elphie, _SIT!"_

"NO." Elphaba stayed where she was, still holding her icy glare.

"Sit!"

"I'm not a _puppy, _Galinda. That command doesn't work."

Galinda threw up her hands.

"Aw, come on, Elphie! You're going on your date with Fiyero tonight, and you're NOT going looking like _that!_"

Elphaba let her gaze waver slightly.

"Oh…that's tonight, is it?" She grabbed a book off her shelf and stuck her nose in it. "Oh well, I'm not going anyway."

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"NO. I'm not!"

Galinda groaned.

"Oz, Elphie! Why won't you just go on this one silly little date with him?! It's not that big a deal!"

Elphaba closed her book and ran her hands through her hair nervously. She sat down on the edge of Galinda's bad and let her gaze fall to the ground, which surprised her roommate.

Galinda sat down next to her. She turned and looked over at Elphaba, who had become increasingly interested in the pattern on the carpet.

"Okay, spill."

Elphaba looked up at her.

"Huh?"

Galinda rolled her eyes. _It's a good thing Morrible made me and Elphie roommates, or else she'd have nobody to help her with stuff like this! Lurline knows she wouldn't ask anybody else!_

"I mean, what's the deal with you and Fiyero? Do you like him or not?"

Elphaba directed her gaze back towards the floor.

"I-I…I…" She shook her head, and Galinda wasn't sure if she was saying "no" she didn't like Fiyero, or if she was trying to shake the idea from her mind.

"Elphie?"

"N-No Galinda! I-I…I don't!" Elphaba stood up, hugging her arms around herself.

"Do you really mean that?"

Elphaba clenched her fists.

"I-I…I-I don't know, Galinda!" She threw her hands up, before sitting back down on her own bed and resting her head on hands. "I honestly don't know."

Galinda got up and walked over to her.

"Well, do you _want _to go on this date with him? And answer honestly, Elphaba!"

Elphaba looked up at her. She bit her lip, before looking down at her feet.

"I…I…_think _I want to. But-" She shook her head. "N-No. I _can't. _I-I-" Hastily, she stood up and began to walk in the direction of the door.

Galinda stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Elphie! You can't keep running from your feelings like this!"

Elphaba turned around to face her roommate.

"Watch me."

"Elphie!" Galinda still held onto her arm. "Why is this such a big deal? He likes you, you like him-"

"-You just don't get it, Galinda! Don't you think that I'd love to go on that date with Fiyero? But he'd _never want to go on one with me! _ I CAN'T go on this date with him! It would _never _work out!"

Galinda was getting very frustrated with her.

"Yes, you can Elphie! Why is this so hard for you?! Come on!"

And then, Elphaba finally lost her nerve.

"BECAUSE I'M GREEN! There, happy?" Pulling her arm from Galinda's grasp, she turned and stormed out of the dorm.

_Run away_

_Run away_

_Running as fast as I can_

_Run away_

_Run away_

_I'll never come back again_

_Run away_

_Run away_

_Don't wanna think about you_

* * *

Fiyero was taking a nap in his dorm room when he heard someone practically pounding down his door. Groaning, he got up and opened the door.

"Galinda?" Fiyero rubbed his eyes. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Galinda looked frazzled.

"Fiyero! You've got to help me find Elphie!"

"Wait…what?"

"I _said: _you've got to help me find Elphie! She just ran out of our dorm and now I can't find her anywhere! It's like she disappeared! Poof!" Galinda grabbed Fiyero by the shoulders.

"You have to help me find her!"

"Geeze, Galinda! Calm down, okay? This _is _Elphaba we're talking about. She mysteriously vanishes multiple times on a daily basis. I'm sure she'll turn up somewhere."

Galinda looked less then relieved.

"But _this time _it's different! We were fighting, Fiyero. I nearly made her cry! She looked so mad when she ran out!" Now it was Galinda who looked close to tears.

Fiyero looked at Galinda. She looked really _truly _concerned about her roommate. _And just a couple weeks ago she had stated that she loathed everything about Elphaba. _Fiyero reached out and hugged the blonde.

"Hey, Glin. It's okay. I'm sure Elphaba's fine. I-I'll go looking around campus to see if I can find her, alright?"

Galinda nodded.

"Hey, Fiyero?"

"Yeah, Galinda?"

A smile crossed the blonde's face.

"Elphie likes you."

* * *

**Review? Please don't kill me! :D **


	7. Falling Slowly

**Hey, guess what? I finally got around to updating! So here you go, chapter 7!  
**

**Song used: "Falling Slowly" from _Once _the musical. (listen first, it'll make SO MUCH more sense!)**

**This chapter is dedicated to NellytheActress. (I _finally _used Falling Slowly. You're welcome!)**

**Oh, and NiatheWickedLover, I finally found Elphaba! :)**

* * *

Fiyero decided to humor Galinda. So now, he was walking around campus looking for a certain green girl.

He had checked the library, the history classroom, the lecture hall, the cafeteria, the life sciences room, the hall of records. Shiz, he had checked _everywhere! _Where _else _could she be? Galinda wasn't kidding when she said it was like she disappeared. _Poof!_

So now, Fiyero was looking around campus. _Shiz…what if I can't find her on campus? Aw, I don't wanna look over all of Oz!_

Fiyero passed the main building. Glancing around, he didn't see anyone. Well, no one who was _green_, that is. Groaning, he trudged over to a nearby tree and sat down. It was only by chance that he decided to look up.

There, perched between the branches, sat Elphaba. Her head was rested on her knees, and Fiyero wasn't sure if she was awake or not. _Well, she is up a tree…it would be pretty dangerous for her to fall asleep in that position…_

Fiyero glanced up at her, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Um…Hey, Elphaba…"

Elphaba shifted her weight slightly, so that her back was to the Winkie.

"Go away." Came her muffled reply.

"Umm…Galinda said that she and you had a fight. A-Are you okay?"

Elphaba wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"I said, go away."

Fiyero groaned.

"Fine. If you're not going to talk to me, I'm not gonna stay here."

"Then leave." Elphaba still held her back to him, and she was still up the tree.

"Maybe I will."

Fiyero turned to leave, irritably shoving his hands into his pockets.

Then, they heard the snap.

The branch that Elphaba had been sitting on gave way, leaving Elphaba to scramble for another branch. Luckily, Fiyero heard the branch break, so he ran over to help her.

"Oh my Oz, Elphaba! You okay?"

Elphaba was currently hanging from one of the branches by her arms, and she was attempting to pull herself up.

"What do _you _think, Tiggular?" She reached for another branch, but that one snapped too. Swearing under her breath, she went back to trying to find some purchase.

"Soo…no, then?" Fiyero chuckled under his breath. This whole event _was_ kind of laughable. I mean, it's not every day you get to see a green girl hanging from a tree.

"Do you need help?"

"No, Tiggular. I am-" She reached her foot down to another branch, but as soon as she put her weight down on it, it snapped as well. Swearing, she glared down at Fiyero. "-I am _perfectly _fine on my own."

Fiyero still stood under the tree.

"You always say that."

Elphaba was still dangling from the tree.

"E-Excuse me?"

"You always say that you're fine on your own.-" Fiyero stated, as Elphaba reached for another branch, but this one was _just _out of her reach.

"-I'm starting to seriously doubt that."

Elphaba shot him a glare.

He held up his hands innocently. "What? I'm only stating the obvious."

"Oh, _do_ shut up, Tiggular." Elphaba tried to brace herself against the tree, but that idea didn't exactly work. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hang on, and on top of that, the only other option was…_well…_Fiyero. And Elphaba wasn't exactly one to ask for help. But, her arms _were_ beginning to get tired. _Ozdammit, this was exactly what I was trying to avoid. Awkwardness…_

"U-Um, Fiyero?"

Fiyero was still standing under the tree, grinning at her.

"Yes?"

Groaning, Elphaba finally realized how tired her arms really were.

"W-Would you mind…h-helping me out?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Ozdammit Fiyero! I can't hold on much longer!"

"That's not the magic word." Fiyero walked around the tree so that he was directly under her.

"And maybe, if you asked for my help _earlier, _this wouldn't have happened."

"Fine, Fiyero. Just help me get down!" Elphaba was straining to keep hanging from her branch.

Fiyero held out his arms.

"Okay, jump."

"What?!"

Fiyero facepalmed. "I said, jump. You jump, and I'll catch you."

"Uh…how about we _don't _do that, and instead you go get a ladder or-" Elphaba tried to pull herself up, but she didn't have enough strength left in her arms. "-O-Or a trampoline or something?"

"A trampoline?"

"Yes. I couldn't think of anything else, okay?"

Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"Just jump, Elphaba. It's the fastest way down, and right now, it's also the easiest."

"Fine." Elphaba cautiously looked down at Fiyero, who was waiting for her to jump. She bit her lip anxiously.

Fiyero looked up at her expectantly.

"Uh, I don't mean to be a drag, but what's the holdup?"

Elphaba met his gaze.

"I-I'm scared, Fiyero."

Fiyero raised his eyebrows. _Wow. It's not every day Elphaba admits something like that…_

"Don't be. I'll catch you."

"But-"

Fiyero looked up at her.

"Elphaba. Just jump, Okay?"

"A-Alright." She got ready to let go. "If you tell anyone about this Tiggular, so help me I'll-"

"Elphaba." Fiyero held out his arms, urging her to let go.

"Okay, okay. I'm jumping, I'm jumping." She hesitated for a second, before letting go and dropping into his arms.

Fiyero strained under her weight. It wasn't that she was heavy, she was actually pretty light. It's just that you don't catch girls jumping out of trees every day.

Elphaba looked up at Fiyero. _Curse his eyes. They should make laws against eyes that blue, I swear!_

"U-um…u-u-uh...um…th-thanks, Tiggular." She stumbled to her feet, trying to avoid eye contact.

As she turned to leave, Fiyero tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Elphaba?"

She rolled her eyes before turning around.

"What is it now, Fiyero?"

Fiyero looked at her.

"You're still coming with me tonight, right? For our date?"

Elphaba paled. She turned around, heading in the direction of the dorms.

"Oh, Um…about that…"

"Elphaba!"

"What?" She looked back over her shoulder irritably.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what, Fiyero?"

Fiyero grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

"You're ignoring me."

Elphaba scoffed.

"I tend to ignore people in general. Why are you any different?"

"Because I love you."

_I don't know you_

_But I want you_

_All the more for that_

_Words fall through me_

_And always fool me_

_And I can't react_

Elphaba's eyes widened. No one had _ever _said those four words to her. Ever. She couldn't even recall _Nessa_ saying them to her. She instinctively laughed, pushing the comment aside.

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

_And games that never amount_

_To more than they're meant_

_Will play themselves out_

She began walking back to the dorms.

"Fiyero, you are obviously _very_ confused. You _do _know who I am, right?"

Fiyero followed her.

"Yes, and it doesn't make any difference. I still want to go on that date with you."

"I-I-" For once, Elphaba had _absolutely nothing _to say._ Oh Lurline, why did I have to go to Shiz? Why couldn't I go to Munchkinland State or Emerald City U? If I never went to Shiz I wouldn't be in this predicament…_

"Umm…Earth to Elphaba? You still in there?" Fiyero waved a hand in front of the green girl.

Elphaba shook her head, shaking herself out of her trance.

"What? O-Oh…um, yes." She bit her lip, considering what she was about to say.

"Fiyero, I-"

_I love you too... _"-I-I have to go."

And with that, Elphaba took off running as fast as her legs could carry her.

Fiyero just stood there, watching her run.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You'll make it now_

* * *

Elphaba ran back to her dorm. She unlocked the door and slammed it behind her, collapsing onto her bed. Panting, she stared up at the ceiling.

"_Because I love you."_

She shook her head, trying to shake those words.

"_Because I love you."_

Fiyero couldn't have meant that, could he? _I-I mean…no one has EVER said that to me before. No one. But he did. _She mentally reprimanded herself. She shouldn't have run; she should've stayed. She could remember all those times she'd waited for her Father, or Nessa, to say those three simple words to her.

"_-I love you."_

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_

_And I can't go back_

_The moods that take me and erase me_

_And I'm painted black…_

Elphaba sat up, resting her head in her hands. _Galinda was right. I AM in love with him. _But, she still couldn't believe him. Something inside her kept telling her that he didn't actually mean it, that it just wasn't real. Sighing, she lay back down on her bed.

* * *

Fiyero walked up to the door. Raising his hand to knock, he hesitated. _Was this really a good idea? I mean, this is Elphaba we're talking about…_

Finally deciding to ignore the little nagging voice in his head, Fiyero knocked on the door to Galinda and Elphaba's dorm. _Please let Elphaba be there, please let Elphaba be there, please let Elphaba be there…_

After a few seconds, he heard a lock click, and Elphaba opened the door. Her eyes widened.

"F-Fiyero…"

"Hey, Elphie."

Elphaba was still so dazed, she hardly even noticed that Fiyero used Galinda's nickname for her. She opened the door slowly.

"Y-You wanna come in?"

Fiyero nodded, before walking through the doorway and turning to face her.

"Elphaba, I-I-"

But Elphaba interrupted him. Walking over, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Thank you, Fiyero."

"F-For what?" He asked, slightly shocked by Elphaba's reaction.

Elphaba shrugged, pulling away from the embrace.

"I don't know. Just a…_general_ thank you…I guess." She blushed, retreating to her corner of the room and sitting down on her bed.

"Sorry."

"For what?" Fiyero walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.

Elphaba looked down at her feet.

"For hugging you."

Fiyero chuckled.

"Elphaba, you do know how many girls I've dated, right?"

Elphaba nodded, still looking down at the floor.

"Well, think about how many times I've been hugged by girls. A lot."

She looked up at him, smiling half-heartedly. Playfully, she rolled her eyes.

"I get it Fiyero, you're a hot-shot around Shiz. You've dated probably every girl enrolled here, except _me._" Suddenly she got up, looking slightly worried.

"Elphaba, what is it?"

"That's it, isn't it? The reason you wanted to date me."

"What is?"

"Th-The fact that _I'm _the only girl you haven't dated. That's it, isn't it? Why you said all that stuff." She said, still obviously upset.

"No." Fiyero got up and faced her. "Elphaba, is it...like, _impossible _or something that I might _actually like you?_"

"Well…"

_Well, you have suffered enough_

_And warred with yourself_

_It's time that you won…_

"Elphaba, you don't actually think that I would say all that stuff just so I could say I've dated every girl in Shiz?"

"Well…" Elphaba looked thoughtful. "I suppose that the whole _"date me on a bet" _thing would cover that…"

"Yeah, so?" Fiyero urged.

"So… So…" She glanced up at him, looking uncertain. "So that means that…you…y-you-" She couldn't say it. She looked over at Fiyero.

"-Actually, _genuinely _like you, Elphaba Thropp." Fiyero finished off, looking back at her. He took a step closer to her.

"Elphaba, you're smart. _Really _smart. I mean, you must have the highest grade-point average in all of Oz! Why can't you just see the possibility that someone could actually…you know…like you?"

Elphaba, who had been kind-of lost in Fiyero's eyes, snapped out of her reverie. Hastily, she turned her back to him, hugging her arms tight around herself.

"Fiyero, I can't see that possibility because that possibility _doesn't exist! _My whole life, everyone made sure that I was unloved. _My own Father _called me an aberration and a disgrace to the family! He drilled it into my head, telling me _every day _that I was a monster; a freak not worthy of human acceptance! Heck, he said it to me so many times, some days I was _sure_ that the world would be better off without me!"

Fiyero was shocked. He knew that the kids at Shiz had been less than accepting of her, but _her own father? _

"Elphaba, I-"

Realizing what she had just said, Elphaba sat back down on her bed, burying her head in her hands.

"I can't believe I just told you that."

Fiyero tried to lighten the mood.

"Neither can I." This comment resulted in a slap upside the head from Elphaba.

"I'm _serious, _Tiggular! I've never told _anyone _that before! Nobody! Not even Galinda!"

"Well then, I guess that I must be pretty special, huh?" Fiyero grinned.

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, _pretty special…_"

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice_

_You've made it now_

_Falling slowly_

_Sing your melody_

_I'll sing it now…_

* * *

**Well, what do you think? :)**

**Any ideas about where to go from here?**


	8. Dela

**Yaay! I decided to update! **

**Song I used: "Dela" from _George of the Jungle _(What? It's a good movie...)**

* * *

The next day, Elphaba and Galinda were sitting in Doctor Dillamond's classroom. Class hadn't started yet, so they were free to socialize.

Galinda, who was sitting on Elphaba's left, kept poking her with a pencil.

Elphaba groaned, turning to face her roommate.

"_What,_ Galinda?"

"So?"

Elphaba looked slightly confused.

"So _what?"_

"So, _what's_ the story between you and Fiyero?"

Elphaba paled, reverting her eyes back to the book on her desk.

"Th-There is no story. He…he just…um…" She blushed and clenched her jaw, trying to come up with the words that were currently evading her.

"He…umm…w-well it wasn't…I-I mean-"

Galinda elbowed her.

"Elphie! It's perfectly okay to say that you climbed up a tree and then fell out of it and Fiyero caught you and then you freaked out and ran back to our dorm and that Fiyero just _happened _to stop by. No big deal!"

Elphaba looked up from her book, shocked.

"How did you know all that?"

Galinda smiled mischievously.

"I know things."

"Sure…" Elphaba nodded. "Says the girl who thought that Nest Hardings was located _up a tree._"

"Hey! That was _one time! _And he didn't give me time to look it up!"

"It was on a _test, _Glin. You're not allowed to '_look it up'."_

Galinda pouted and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Fine."

* * *

Elphaba was sitting on her bed reading, when Galinda opened the door and skipped into their room. Giggling, the blonde sat down on her bed and started bouncing.

Elphaba looked up from her reading.

"Well, someone's happy today."

"I am."

Elphaba closed her book and walked over to Galinda's bed, sitting down beside her.

"Okay, what's got you in such a good mood?

Galinda smiled proudly.

"I just got me and you invited to a party at the OzDust tonight!" Galinda grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

"Oh, that's nice." Elphaba walked back over to her bed and went back to reading.

"Elphie! You can come too! You're not at least a _little _excited?"

"No."

"Aw, come on! Why not?"

Sighing, Elphaba closed her book once again. She gave her roommate a pointed look.

"Galinda, let me clear some things up. One: I do not wish to socialize with my peers against my will. Two: I CANNOT dance. At all. You saw me at the last dance!"

Galinda bit back a smile and nodded.

Elphaba continued.

"Three: I have homework to do. And Four: that whole prank Fiyero pulled on me sort-of ruined school dances _forever_ in my eyes. There, that clear?"

Galinda nodded.

"But I still don't see why you won't come with me!"

Groaning, Elphaba closed her book and hit herself repeatedly on the forehead with it.

* * *

Elphaba was sitting in what Galinda and Fiyero had dubbed "Her Tree" considering how many times Fiyero had found her sitting either in it or under it. A book resting on her lap, she sat on a branch and looked up at the sky. The party had started at around six, so the sun had already gone down and there were already a good number of stars visible.

Sighing, she rested her head against the trunk of the tree. She had brought a book and a flashlight, but strangely enough; she didn't feel like reading. Instead, her gaze drifted off in the direction of the OzDust ballroom. It wasn't that she wanted to be at the dance, she didn't want to go in the first place. …Right?

"Hey Elphaba."

Elphaba nearly fell out of "her" tree. Looking down, she spotted a familiar Winkie prince.

"Oz, Brainless! What are you trying to do? Kill me?"

Fiyero smiled.

"No…that wasn't exactly the plan…" He looked up at her, perched between the branches.

"You can get down, right?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"_Yes, _Fiyero. I can get down myself this time."

"You sure?"

Elphaba shot him a pointed look, before taking hold of a branch and swinging down. Dropping to the ground, she stood up and glanced over at Fiyero.

"You were saying?"

Fiyero grinned and trust his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Nothing, I guess."

Elphaba smiled, glancing around. After a few moments of silence, she decided to break the peace.

"So, is the party over?"

"No, why?"

"Well, you're here."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I'd expect Mr. "Dancing Through Life" wouldn't want to miss a _party." _Elphaba said matter-of-factly.

Fiyero shrugged.

"It wasn't really that fun, anyway."

"Oh, _really?"_

"Really." Fiyero glanced up at the starlit sky.

"Besides, I wanted to see you again."

"Oh, you did?" She could feel her cheeks getting warmer. _Thank Oz it's dark out…_

"Yes I did, Elphaba. Is that so hard for you to comprehend?"

"Umm…" Elphaba thrust her hands into her pockets, looking down at her boots.

Fiyero jumped.

"I-I didn't mean it like that, I-"

"-It's cool, Fiyero. I-I just…didn't know how to respond to that, that's all."

Fiyero nodded. The two stood in silence for a while, looking up at the stars.

This time, it was Fiyero who broke the silence.

"So, why didn't you go to the party?"

Elphaba scoffed.

"Fiyero, you _do _know who you're talking to, right?"

"Um…yes…"

"Fiyero, _when _have I _ever _gotten excited about a party?"

"Yeah well, I-I figured that since you were _actually invited_ this time that…" Fiyero glanced over at Elphaba, who looked slightly ticked-off. He began backpedaling.

"I-I mean...what I meant was…I-I"

Elphaba held up her hands.

"Okay, Tiggular. I get it. I don't get invited anywhere. Now, I'd suggest that you change the subject of this conversation before you _regret it."_

He nodded, and promptly shut his mouth.

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"I didn't say you had to stop talking."

"Oh." Fiyero ran his fingers through his hair.

"So…why don't you like going to parties?"

"…I thought we agreed to change the subject."

"I _did_ change the subject. I was asking you a question."

"Yeah but…" Elphaba paused for a moment to consider what Fiyero had just said.

"…Fine. You want the honest answer?"

"Why do you think I asked you the question?"

Elphaba played with a button on her coat.

"I…um…I-I don't..."

"Don't what?"

"I-I don't know how to, alright?"

Fiyero raised an eyebrow, slightly confused.

"Don't know how to do what?"

"Dance, okay? I don't know how to dance! I never learned."

Fiyero stifled a laugh.

"Elphaba, you don't _learn _how to dance, you just…know."

She crossed her arms.

"Well, _some people _find it harder than others to _'just know'_ how to dance, Tiggular."

Fiyero scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Um…how can I put this? You don't think about dancing, you just go with it. I-I mean, what do you think about when you're dancing?"

"That I can't dance."

Fiyero gave her a pointed look.

"You're never gonna get anywhere thinking like that."

Elphaba shot a look back at him.

"I don't plan on getting anywhere. I. Don't. Dance."

Fiyero crossed his arms. _He wasn't going to get anyplace this way. Elphaba would undeniably beat him in any argument. _Then, he had an idea. He grabbed Elphaba by the wrist.

"Come on!"

Elphaba looked at him questioningly.

"Fiyero…"

"Just trust me."

* * *

Elphaba ran behind Fiyero, who was dragging her along by her wrist.

"Fiyero, _where in Oz' name _are we going?!"

Fiyero smiled.

"You'll see."

They ran through the woods for a while, until Fiyero stopped abruptly; Elphaba ran into him.

"Oz, Tiggular! What was-" Her voice trailed off when she saw where they were. They were standing in a clearing, in the middle of a poppy field. Elphaba's eyes widened. The moonlight reflected off the ruby-red flowers, giving them an almost ghostly glow.

"Th-They're beautiful."

Fiyero grinned.

"Definitely." He took Elphaba's hand and turned to face her.

"Let's dance."

_One day I looked up and there you were_

_Like a simple question looking for an answer_

_Now I am the whale listening to some inner call_

_Swimming blindly to throw myself upon your shore_

_What if I don't find you when I have landed?_

_Will you leave me here to die on your shore stranded?_

_I think I know why the dog howls at the moon_

_I think I know why the dog howls at the moon…_

Elphaba shook her head.

"Fiyero, I can't dance."

"I think you can, but you're just embarrassed to."

She blushed, reverting her gaze back to her feet.

Fiyero smiled at her.

"See? Told you. You're embarrassed."

"I-I am not!"

"Are too." Fiyero spun around and held out his hand to her.

"May I have this dance?"

Elphaba laughed.

"You are _not_ going to let this go, are you?"

"Never."

Rolling her eyes, Elphaba took his hand.

_I sing dela, dela ngyanya dela when I'm with you,_

_dela, sondela mama sondela, I burn for you._

"Fiyero, th-this is stupid." Elphaba said, as Fiyero positioned her hands for a slow dance.

"I can't dance. Th-There's no music."

Fiyero grinned.

"Listen."

Elphaba held her breath. And, to her surprise, Fiyero was actually right. She could hear music; albeit very faintly, but still music just the same.

"…How?"

"I put in a song request at the party."

Elphaba was stunned.

"B-But…how'd you know I'd come here with you?"

"I didn't." Fiyero put her hands around his neck, and then put his hands on her waist.

"I'm just lucky, I guess."

_I've been waiting for you all my life hoping for a miracle_

_I've been waiting day and night, day and night_

_I've been waiting for you all my life waiting for redemption_

_I've been waiting day and night, I burn for you…_

* * *

**I know, not my best chapter. But I was bored...my sister was watching George of the Jungle...so...yeah...this happened.**


	9. Everything has Changed

**Hey everybody! Sorry, this chapter is really short. But...yeah...I had to write this. :)**

**Song used: "Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift**

* * *

The next day, Elphaba was walking back from downtown.

"Hey Elphaba."

She turned around, and came face-to-face with none other than Fiyero.

"Hey, Brainless."

"Hey yourself. So, where've you been?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Um…class? You know, those courses that we have to attend in order to NOT get kicked of Shiz?"

"Oh…right."

"You know, you _really_ should try and show up once in a while."

Fiyero nudged her.

"Hey! I try and show up…once in a while…"

Elphaba nudged him right back.

"Oz, Fiyero. Even _I _know that that's an exaggeration!"

Fiyero playfully grabbed her by the arm, spinning her around and pulling her close.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Elphaba blushed.

"Fiyero, people are staring…"

"So? Let them." Fiyero said, wrapping her arms around her.

"Wasn't it you who told me never to care what other people think?"

Elphaba bit her lip, looking down at her feet.

"Yeah, but-"

He interrupted her by placing his finger over her lips. She looked up, her chocolate-brown eyes connecting with his sparkling blue ones. For a moment, the whole world seemed to stand still. Slowly, Fiyero leaned in, and his lips met hers.

_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now,_

_Know something now_

_I didn't before_

_And all I've seen_

_Since eighteen hours ago_

_Is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right_

_I just want to know you better know_

_you better know_

_you better now_

_I just want to know you better know_

_you better know you better now…_

Elphaba closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss. That is, until she realized what was happening. Hastily she pulled away.

Fiyero looked at her.

"Elphaba?"

She met his gaze, her eyes widened.

"You kissed me."

"Yeah…so?"

"Y-You kissed me."

Fiyero nodded.

"Um…yeah, Elphaba. I did. You okay?"

Elphaba shook her head a couple times.

"Y-Yeah…" She looked over at him. "Why did you do that?"

Now Fiyero was getting a little confused.

"Do what? …Kiss you?"

She nodded.

Fiyero chuckled.

"Because I like you, that's why."

Elphaba smiled at him.

"You mean that?"

Fiyero facepalmed.

"Elphaba, how many times have I told you this? Oz, I don't know how many times I'll have to say it to get it through your head! Yes, I like you! Now, will you believe me?"

She smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…well…nobody's really ever said that to me before. I-I guess I'm not used to hearing it."

"Well, get used to hearing it."

_Cause all I know is we said hello_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name,_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday_

_Is everything _

_Has changed_

As they began to walk back to campus, little did they know that someone had been watching their every move.

* * *

**Dun dun Duunnnnn! Suspense! :D**

**Review and I'll update sooner! ;)**


	10. Avalanche

**Hey people! So, I've finally gotten around to updating! Yay!**

**Song used: "Avalanche" from _Twentysomething: Tales from the Bad Years _(You know ya wanna read it!) **

* * *

"FIYERO!"

Galinda sprinted down Crage hall, nearly knocking down a couple students in the process. Eventually, she caught sight of a certain Winkie prince.

"FIYERO TALLEREN TIGGULAR! You get your butt over here RIGHT NOW!"

Fiyero turned around, and came face-to-face with the flustered blonde. He lowered his voice, hoping to draw less attention to himself.

"Galinda, what?"

She huffed, holding up a crumpled flyer.

He took the flyer from her, his eyes wide.

The flyer had a picture of Fiyero and Elphaba kissing. Below the picture read the words:

**EXTRA! EXTRA! SCANDALICIOUS PRINCE FIYERO TIGGULAR NOW DATING SCHOOL FREAK! HOW LOW CAN HE GO?**

Galinda took the flyer back.

"They're put up _all over the school!_ If Elphie sees these, she'll be SO upset."

"…Who would do this?" Fiyero asked. "I-I mean, where'd they even get the picture? We didn't even-"

Galinda shook her head.

"I know, Fiyero. And I don't know who took the picture, or where they got it. But whoever _did_ obviously has it out for one of you." She grabbed his sleeve.

"Come on, we should probably try and take them down before Elphie sees them."

"Too late."

Elphaba was walking down the halls, clutching one of the flyers. Ignoring the jeering looks and remarks from the other students, she approached Fiyero and Galinda.

"Hey Elphaba…"

Elphaba seemed to disregard Fiyero. She held up the flyer, looking slightly murderous.

"How did this happen?!"

Galinda stepped between her and a very scared-looking Fiyero.

"Elphie, before you decide to go all crazy on Fiyero…or me, just let me say something: Fiyero and I, we had _nothing _to do with it. Honestly, we're just as surprised as you are."

Fiyero looked over Galinda's shoulder.

"…Elphaba, Galinda's right. I knew _nothing_ about this until Galinda told me about it today."

Elphaba looked at both of them, letting her shoulders drop.

Galinda smiled sympathetically.

"Come on, let's go take them down before anyone else sees them."

Fiyero nodded, looking over at her.

"Elphaba?"

She crumpled up the flyer she had been holding and shoved it into her bag.

"Thanks guys. But I think that I'm going to head back to the dorm instead, if that's okay."

Galinda nodded.

"Sure, Elphie. Are you alright?"

"…Yeah." Elphaba said, giving them a half-hearted smile. Hugging Galinda, she waved, and then started back to the dorms.

* * *

Fiyero climbed the stairs to Galinda's and Elphaba's dorm. After he and Galinda had taken down all of the flyers, he had decided to check up on Elphaba.

Reaching the top, he walked down the hallway, approaching the door. He raised his hand to knock.

"Elphaba? You here?"

No response.

Fiyero knocked again.

"Elphaba?"

The sound of footsteps approached the other side of the door. Slowly, the door opened; revealing a certain downcast green girl.

"Hey." Fiyero said. "You okay?"

Elphaba nodded, letting him in and closing the door behind them. She sat down on her bed.

"I'm sorry, Fiyero."

"For what?"

Elphaba looked over at him.

"For the flyers. They were all over the school. Everyone on campus saw them, and it's partially my fault."

"Your fault?" Fiyero sat down next to her.

"Elphaba, how in Oz could this be blamed on either one of us?"

_Remember this setting._

_Take in the view from above._

_Mountainous,_

_Infinite,_

_Mile after mile of the danger you love._

_It's colder than winter._

_The vertigo's starting to lift._

_Don't try to touch._

_Don't warm me too much._

_You're causing a tectonic shift._

Elphaba paused a moment before answering, her head down.

"I never should've thought this could've worked. I-I mean, I _honestly _thought that…" Her voice trailed off.

"Thought what?"

Elphaba shook her head.

"N-Nothing, Fiyero. Nevermind."

"Elphaba…" Fiyero put his hands on her shoulders.

"You always do this. Why won't you just talk to me?"

_Because I'm falling._

_I'm falling._

_I'm out of control._

_And it feels like falling nowhere._

_The sign ahead says beware…_

"Fiyero…I-I don't talk to anybody. Galinda, you, Nessa, I don't talk to anyone. And I…I like to keep it that way."

"Why?"

Elphaba turned to face him, giving him a funny look.

"What?"

"I said, _why? _Why don't you talk to anyone?"

"Because I…I don't. That's why."

Fiyero crossed his arms and pouted; imitating a certain perky blonde.

"Well, that's not fair! I told you a really good one!"

"Oh, _very _mature, Fiyero."

"You think so?"

She laughed, shaking her head.

Fiyero smiled.

"But seriously Elphaba, you have a problem."

"I…do?"

"Yes. You run away from your feelings."

"I-I…" Feeling her face heat up, Elphaba instinctively got up from where she was sitting and headed towards the door. But, Fiyero was expecting her reaction; getting up and grabbing her by the wrist.

"See? Told ya."

"Fiyero…"

"Why, Elphaba? You can trust me. I promise. Just talk to me."

She shook her head.

"N-No, Fiyero. I-I…" She was beginning to lose it. Frantically, she groped around for something, _anything _that she could do. After all, she was _Elphaba Thropp _after all. She had to keep up her _I-don't-give-a-twig-what-anyone-else-thinks _routine, and right now she had totally abandoned it. After all, that was who she was. Right? She was the only girl at Shiz who no boy would ever dare to go near. The school freak. The one who no one talked to, who everyone hated. Except, for Galinda and Fiyero. They _truly _accepted her. But, something inside her was screaming that even they would betray her, shun her like the rest of the world. So…that was why she couldn't talk to Fiyero, even though she was desperate to. No matter how much she wanted to, there would always be that little voice telling her that it just wasn't going to last. Even though _He_ was the _only _person who ever dared to say those three simple, yet enormously powerful words to her:

_I love you._

Without warning, Elphaba broke down into tears. She sat down on her bed, covering her face with her hands.

_Here comes an avalanche_

_Gaining speed and ice and snow_

_Beware the avalanche_

_I don't know how to let go_

_Don't know how to let go…_

Fiyero sat down next to her.

"Elphaba, what is it?"

She uselessly tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes, sitting with her head down.

"I-I'm sorry, Fiyero. R-Really, I-" Her voice trailed off as she glanced over at him. She choked back a sob, her voice coming out in almost a whisper.

"-I-I love you."

Fiyero put his arms around her, letting her lean her head on his shoulder.

"Elphaba, that's okay. You know that, right?"

She nodded, squeezing her eyes shut to try and stem the tears.

They stayed for a while; His arms wrapped around her as she lay her head on his shoulder.

_Don't act like it's simple._

_Don't say it's nothing at all._

_Balancing,_

_Teetering,_

_Pitched to the brink 'til you start to snowball._

_Just skimming the surface –_

_Well, I dig a little too deep._

_I see the cracks._

_I weigh all the facts._

_I try to pull myself out but it's steep –_

After a while Elphaba sat up, completely embarrassed by all that had happened. Not just recently, but _everything. _All that she had said, all that she'd said to _Him. _Warily, she looked over at him.

Fiyero smiled sympathetically.

"You okay?"

Elphaba sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't know how many times you've asked me that, and I've said yes and then broken down. So, I honestly don't know how to answer that."

Fiyero laughed.

"Well…you're sorta right about that."

"I know."

"Elphaba?"

"Hm?"

"I think what I've been trying to say is- you…um…you don't exactly wear your heart on your sleeve."

Elphaba scoffed, trying to regain her composure.

"Gee, what gave _that _away?"

"I'm serious, Elphaba. Sometimes I wonder about you."

"You…do?"

"Yeah. You have a way of changing around personal conversations so you don't reveal anything at all. I don't think I even know your birthday."

"I don't know yours, why should you know mine?"

"March eighteenth. There. Now will you tell me yours?"

She thought for a moment.

"…October thirty-first."

Fiyero smiled.

"Huh, Halloween. How about that?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"I know what you're thinking. Ironic, right? Well, I don't wanna hear it."

He held up his hands.

"What? I wasn't saying anything." He coughed to conceal a laugh.

"Th-Though it is a _little _funny."

"Oh, laugh it up, Tiggular. See, _this _is why I don't share personal details."

"Well, maybe you should."

"And how do you figure that?"

Fiyero shot her a pointed look.

"Elphaba, how many times has someone insulted you, or hurt you and you've just kept it to yourself?"

Elphaba looked down at her feet.

"See?"

"…Fiyero, I-I don't see how this has _anything_ to do with why I should share personal details about myself with other people."

"Elphaba, if you don't talk about those things, they start to mess you up inside."

"_Sure, _whatever you say."

"I'm serious, Elphaba! How many times have you practically fallen to pieces in the past two weeks?"

Elphaba looked at him.

"…I-I still don't see what this has to do with anything…"

Fiyero took her by the shoulders.

"You wouldn't be doing that unless you have some serious stuff going on in there."

_And I'm falling._

_I'm falling._

_I'm out of control._

_And it feels like falling nowhere._

_The sign ahead says beware_

Elphaba ran her fingers through her hair.

"Umm…I-I see your point."

"You know, maybe talking about it would help."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

Fiyero kissed her on the forehead.

"You know, according to those flyers, you and I are dating now. That makes you my girlfriend."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I care about you, whether you're my girlfriend or not. And I hate to see you like this."

Elphaba felt herself blush.

"So…wh-what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, do you wanna talk?"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

Fiyero facepalmed.

"Okay, let me rephrase that: _Will _you talk?"

"That depends." A look crossed her face, and she turned briskly to face him.

"But _if I do: _You tell _anyone _about this, anyone at all: so help me I will hoist you up the flagpole by your tight white pants. Got that?"

"Got it." Fiyero nodded intently.

"So…you gonna talk to me now?"

Elphaba blanked.

"…Fiyero…I'm gonna sound like the stupidest person in all of Oz."

"Hey! I thought that was my title!"

Elphaba smacked him upside the head.

"I'm serious!" She looked down at her feet.

"I've never done this before."

"Done what?"

"Talked about my…er…feelings or whatever."

Fiyero looked surprised. "Never?"

"Never." She looked over at him.

"So…what do I do?"

"Huh?"

"What do I…you know…talk about?"

"Well…um…-" Fiyero was interrupted by Galinda opening the door, who gasped and closed the door halfway; her head still peeking through the doorway.

"Hey guys…am I…um…interrupting something?"

Elphaba blushed, and Fiyero looked over at Galinda.

"Uh, no Galinda." He looked over at Elphaba.

"We were just…um-"

"-Talking." Elphaba shot her roommate a pointed look.

"_Just _talking. Nothing more."

Galinda walked into the dorm, closing the door behind her. She smiled and winked at Fiyero.

"_Sure, _Elphie. _Just talking._" She sat down on the bed next to Elphaba, who was glaring at her.

"Relax, Elphie! I was kidding!" She pulled out a letter from her purse and handed it to her roommate.

Elphaba looked up at her.

"What's this for?"

Galinda shrugged.

"I dunno…Morrible told me to give it to you."

Elphaba shrugged, putting the letter in her pocket.

Fiyero looked over at her.

"Aren't you gonna open it?"

"…Yes. Just not with you two looking over my shoulder!"

Galinda got up from the bed and walked over to the door.

"Come on, Fiyero. Let's go."

Fiyero got up, glancing back at the green girl.

"Elphaba?"

Galinda looked over at them.

"Fiyero, the sooner we leave, the sooner she opens the letter. And the sooner she opens the letter, the sooner we can bug her about what it's about."

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Fiyero, just go with Galinda."

"Fine." He walked out the door with Galinda.

As they walked out of the dorm, Elphaba could've sworn she'd heard Galinda asking Fiyero about what they'd been doing. She shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts from her mind, with no luck. But she had no luck. There was _no doubt _that she was in love with him. She just had to get used to it.

Smiling to herself, she pulled the letter out of her pocket, and opened it.

_Here comes the avalanche_

_Gaining speed and ice and snow_

_We're in an avalanche_

_Teach me_

_I want to let go_

_Catch me –_

_I'm letting go_

_So let it snow_

_We're in an avalanche_

_It's all an avalanche_

_We are an avalanche_

_And we're falling._

_We're falling_

_Falling,_

_Falling…._

_Watch out below._

* * *

**What's in the letter? Dun dun dunnnnnnnn! Suspense! ;D  
**


	11. Let Her Go

**Hiya people! SOOOO SORRY that I didn't update this sooner! But I've been SUPER busy with school and my life and stuff and I'm going to see a broadway musical next month OMO SOOOO EXCITED! AAAANYWAY...back to the story!**

**Song used: "Let Her Go" by Passenger**

* * *

The next day, Fiyero and Galinda were waiting for Elphaba outside the history classroom. When it was time for class, they were VERY surprised when she didn't show up.

Galinda looked over at Fiyero as they sat down at their desks.

"Where's Elphie?"

"How should I know?"

"She's _your _girlfriend."

Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and she's _your _roommate."

Galinda looked anxious.

"Fiyero, I haven't even _seen_ her since breakfast! She said she was gonna head to the library and catch up on some reading." She turned to face him.

"What if something happened? What if Averic decided to hassle her again? Or what if someone mugged her…o-or kidnapped her, or-"

"Glin, I'm sure Elphaba can fend for herself."

"Fiyero, you don't know her like I do. She acts like she can, but behind that mask she's no better at managing than you or me."

"Really?"

"Really."

Fiyero looked worried.

"Glin, maybe we should-"

Before he could finish, Galinda had already gotten up from her desk and headed towards the door, dragging Fiyero behind her.

* * *

"Elphaba?"

"Elphie?"

"Elphaba?"

"ELPHIE?"

"Elphaba?!"

"ELPHIE?!"

Fiyero and Galinda had searched almost all of Elphaba's usual spots; the library, the lecture hall, her tree, Galinda's and her dorm, the history classroom…Oz, they had checked nearly everywhere!

Galinda was beginning to get worried.

"Fiyero, what are we gonna do? I don't think we're gonna find her, we've checked almost the whole campus!"

Fiyero looked over at her.

"Glin, what if she doesn't _want _to be found?"

"Huh?"

"What if…what if she doesn't want us to find her? What I she…like, ran away or something?"

"Fiyero, why would she-"

"I don't know. But, Elphaba's hard to figure out sometimes. I wouldn't put it past her to do something like this. I-I mean If she _did _run away, I'm sure she had a good reason."

Galinda started to cry.

"F-Fiyero, I don't care if she had a good reason! She's my best friend, she could've at least told me!" She sat down under a tree, her head in her hands.

"I-I just don't know what I'm gonna do without her!"

Fiyero sat down next to her, his arm around her.

"Me neither."

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

* * *

_~Four Hours Earlier~_

Elphaba was reading in the library when someone approached her.

Expecting either Fiyero or Galinda, Elphaba looked up from her reading and gasped. It _definitely _wasn't Galinda or Fiyero.

It was Milla.

"Heey, Green Girl."

Elphaba stood up, her book under her arm.

"What do you want, Milla?"

Milla faked a smile.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to come here to tell you to _back off._"

"I don't have faintest idea of what you're talking about." Elphaba walked out the door to leave, but Milla followed at her heels.

"Oh, I think you know what I'm talking about." Milla pulled out a folded piece of paper from her purse and handed it to her.

"Look familiar, _Greenie?"_

Elphaba unfolded it. As she looked it over she tried to hide her surprise. It was _the flyer;_ that same flyer that had been plastered _all over the school_ just a couple days ago.

"You!" She looked up at Milla, her eyes narrowed.

"You were the one who took the picture!"

"Surprise, surprise."

"Why? Milla, what did Fiyero or I ever do to you?

Milla scowled at her.

"_You_ kissed Fiyero Tiggular."

Elphaba facepalmed. "Okay, let me straighten a few things out here: _I _didn't kiss Fiyero. _He _kissed me. I was not the instigator in this particular situation. Therefore; no, I didn't. _He_ kissed me."

"But you kissed him back."

Elphaba blushed, cursing under her breath.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

Milla took a step closer to her.

"Because, Fiyero is _my _boyfriend. That's why."

Elphaba took a step back.

"N-No, h-he-" She fumbled around in her mind for a logical explanation to what Milla had just said. It just couldn't be true, could it? Fiyero was…He was…he was the Prince of the Vinkus. And…the Prince of the Vinkus…could _never _fall for a girl like you. Her heart sank. Come _on, Elphaba! Get it together! Never let them see you cry, remember?_

"-I-I don't believe you."

Milla smirked.

"Why not, Greenie? What reason could he possibly have to love someone like _you? _I mean, he'd have to be blind, for Lurline's sake!"

Elphaba furiously blinked back tears. Her head told her that what Milla was saying was all just a ploy to get her to feel helpless, but her heart was screaming that it was all true: That Fiyero never loved her and he never would.

Milla circled around her like a lion would its prey.

"You _seriously _thought that he could love a hideous thing like you?" She laughed.

"You must be desperate. Or stupid. _Or both._ Fiyero and I have been together _this whole time._ He was lying to you _through his teeth_."

Elphaba glared at her, her eyes blurry with tears.

Milla stopped in front of her. One more push would send her over the edge.

"Really, Greenie. I mean, did you actually _believe _him when he wrote you that letter telling you that he actually _wanted _to go on a date with you? Who in Oz would want to date the school freak?! The letter was all a ruse; _I _told him to write it."

Finally, Elphaba couldn't take it anymore. She took off in a run, heading in the direction of the dorms.

Milla smiled to herself as she watched Elphaba run off.

"Mission accomplished."

* * *

_~Present day~_

"-So you see, Madam Morrible, that's the reason why we're afraid that Elphaba's run away." Fiyero finished, looking quite proud of himself.

Morrible tapped her fingers on her desk, looking uninterested.

"Master Fiyero, you have absolutely no reason to worry about Miss Elphaba. She is perfectly fine, and probably on a train to The Emerald City as we speak."

"The Emerald City?" Galinda, who was sitting in the chair next to Fiyero, looked up at the headmistress.

"Why in Oz has she gone there?"

"Why, to see the Wizard, of course." Morrible looked at both of them, who looked positively shocked.

"Didn't you give her the letter, Miss Galinda?"

Galinda nodded, still totally clueless as to what she was hinting at.

Morrible groaned.

"Miss Galinda, that letter was a _personal invitation _from the Wizard himself inviting Miss Elphaba to join him in the Emerald City."

"Ohhh." Fiyero and Galinda exclaimed simultaneously.

"That makes so much sense."

Morrible rested her head on her hands, exasperated by these two, slow-witted students. Her plan was finally coming together, and no one could stop her now.

* * *

_~Three Hours Earlier~ _

Elphaba sat on her bed with her chin resting on her knees, tears running down her face. She kept trying to tell herself that what Milla said wasn't true, that Fiyero actually _did _love her. But, years of experience told her that no one _in all of Oz _was able to love someone as ugly as her. She didn't belong here, and she never would.

Sniffling, she lay down in her bed. She was supposed to be meeting Fiyero and Galinda outside the History classroom in five minutes, but she didn't think that she could face either of them. Heck, she didn't even know if she could even leave the dorm room, let alone face Fiyero.

Suddenly, she had an idea:

_The letter._

Almost in a panic, she pulled the green-and-gold embossed envelope out from under her pillow. She held it in her hands. This was it. This was what she had to do.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch surely dies_

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

* * *

_~Present day~_

Galinda walked into her and Elphaba's dorm room, Fiyero following behind her.

Sighing, she sat down on Elphaba's bed.

"I can't believe she's really gone."

Fiyero sat down beside her.

"Umm…I miss her as much as you do, Glin. But, could you re-phrase that? You're making it sound like she's dead."

"Sorry." She smiled slightly.

"I guess I'm just not used to- Fiyero… What are you sitting on?" The blonde pointed to a now-crumpled piece of paper, sticking out from under him.

"I dunno…" Fiyero pulled it out and handed it to her.

"Here, take a look."

"Ew, no!" Galinda threw it back at him.

"What?"

"It was under your butt." She shuddered.

"I'm not touching it!"

Rolling his eyes, Fiyero took the letter back and opened it up.

"Glin, you have to look at this."

"What?" Galinda looked over his shoulder and gasped.

"Fiyero, it's a letter from Elphie!"

Fiyero looked over at her.

She slapped him.

"Well, don't just sit there gawking! Read it!"

_Dear Galinda, (and possibly Fiyero, if you are reading this as well.) _

_I want to say that I am dreadfully sorry for leaving so abruptly, without any means of goodbyes. So, I guess you could take this as my farewell to both of you._

_Galinda, I will miss you terribly. You have been the best of friends to me, and I thank you for that. I don't know what I'd have done without you, and I just want to say I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye to you. But you must know that I had a very good reason; one that I could never explain to you in great depth. _

_Fiyero, I just want to say…_

The next part was too smudged to read. It looked as if she had spilled water all over it, or something.

Galinda smiled sympathetically at him.

"I'm sorry, Fiyero."

Fiyero shrugged, though he was visibly disappointed.

"It's cool, Glin."

Galinda hugged him.

"Don't worry, Fiyero. I'm sure she'll come back soon."

Fiyero nodded, still holding the letter.

"Yeah."

* * *

Elphaba stood on the platform for the train. She couldn't believe she was doing this; she was _actually _going to the Emerald City. She didn't bring along much, just a carpetbag with the barest of essentials. But, this was _Elphaba, _after all_. _She didn't need all that much, and she knew so herself.

Shivering, she drew her coat closer around her. The wind whipped around her, tangling her hair and chilling her to the bone. For a March afternoon, it was much colder than she'd expected. _Oz Dammit! Where was that train?_

Finally, after a couple of minutes she heard the familiar screech of the train whistle. Sighing with relief, Elphaba grabbed her bag and approached the boarding platform, hoping that she wouldn't have to speak to anyone; as she was still a little disheveled rom her interaction with Milla that morning. Swallowing the growing lump in her throat, she pulled her ticket out from her pocket and handed it to the conductor. Expertly, she had worn a pair of gloves, as to draw as little attention to herself as possible. Thankfully, the conductor took it from her and punched it, without a glance in her direction.

Taking her ticket back she walked down the aisle and sat down, as far away from the other passengers as possible. Sighing, she rested her carpetbag on her lap. _I did it. I'm finally going to see The Wizard! _Elphaba smiled to herself, though her heart was heavy. She wished that she could've at least told Galinda. She hoped that she'd found the letter.

"Excuse me. Mind if I take this seat?"

Elphaba gasped. Looking to her right, she saw an old woman standing in the aisle. She looked nice enough, so Elphaba nodded.

"Oh, thank you dear." The old woman; who was wearing an old, tattered frock and a knit shawl, sat down next to her. A look crossed her face, and she turned to face the green girl.

"Now dear, what's on your mind?"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. _Why is she talking to me? She CAN see that I'm green, right?_

"Umm…do I know you? I-I'm afraid that if I do, I don't remember ever meeting you."

The old woman laughed.

"No, of course you wouldn't know me. But, I _did_ know your mother. Ah…Melena, was it?"

"Y-you knew my mother?"

The old woman smiled at her.

"Yes, I knew her. She came to me for guidance when she was expecting you, in fact." She extended her hand to Elphaba.

"I am Mother Yackle."

Elphaba shook the old woman's hand, still a little confused. _Who is this woman, and how the heck does she know my mother? _

"…Elphaba Thropp."

Mother Yackle laughed.

"Oh, I know who you are, hon."

"You…do?"

"Yes." She took Elphaba's hands.

"Old Yackle knows a lot of things. For example, I know that you were abused by your father; who favored your younger sister over you, despite her physical handicap. You had a _very _hard childhood, one lacking in both love and support. And because of this, you hide your true feelings behind a guise of sarcasm and intelligence; one that many people cannot seem to look past. You are a very passionate girl, one that finds it very hard to relate to others because of your…coloring, but also your many gifts. And, you have developed a relationship with a prince, who loves you dearly. You feel the same way, but are hesitant to show your true feelings for fear of being let down."

Elphaba gaped at her.

"H-How do you know all this?"

Yackle smiled.

"Dear, I am _very _old. I have seen much, and heard even more. But more importantly, I want to help you."

"H-help me?"

"Yes, dear. I know you were born with great talent, and I want to help you."

Elphaba laughed.

"…I don't think so. You must be talking about someone else."

"How many green girls do you think there are in Oz?"

"I'm talking about the talent part. I don't have any talents worth using, I'm afraid."

Mother Yackle smiled.

"Oh, I think you're lying. That's why you're on this train, isn't it? To go and see that…that _Wizard_ in hopes that he can use your talents?"

Elphaba blinked.

"A-Are you psychic or something?"

"Maybe, but that's beside the point." She snapped her fingers, and the whole train came to a standstill.

"Elphaba Thropp, I think you should reconsider your options."

Elphaba gasped, looking around the now-stopped train car.

"W-wha…how?...wh-what options?"

Yackle looked over at her.

"I think you know. You're on this train for _what reason? _Sure…to impress some high-an'-mighty political figure with your magical abilities…but more so, you're doing it to run away from your feelings. And honey; you can't keep running forever. Trust me, I know."

Yackle snapped her fingers, and the train resumed its schedule without hesitation. The other passengers kept talking as if nothing happened.

Elphaba blinked. _No one _had _ever _seen through her like that. It was almost like she was made of glass. She turned to her right, to confront Yackle, only to find the seat empty. Looking around the train car she searched for a glimpse of the peculiar woman, but to no avail. It was almost as if she had vanished into thin air.

Stunned, Elphaba leaned back in her seat.

_Maybe she was right…maybe I AM just doing this to run away from my feelings…_

* * *

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

_Same old empty feeling in your heart_

_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_

_But never to touch and never to keep_

_'Cause you loved her too much_

_And you dived too deep…_

Fiyero lay on his bed back in his dorm at Shiz, holding onto Elphaba's letter. He couldn't believe that they would probably never see Elphaba again.

_If only I could read that second part of her letter…_

Then, he had an idea. Bolting upright, he jumped out of bed and ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

_Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go._

* * *

**Soo...what did you think? I sorta thought of Milla as sort of a Santana-like character. (I was watching Glee while writing this...) **

**Review or else I will threaten you with some random winged animal! (Yes, I asked Elphaba and NO she will NOT let me use her monkeys...)**


	12. Learn to Live Without

**Hey people! So…here it is! Next chapter! The song I'm using is "Learn to live Without" from **_**If/Then **_**(Going to go see it next month…SOOOOOOOO EXCITED!)**

**Aaaanyway, this chapter is a **_**little **_**long…but…yeah…**

**Thanks for all your reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

* * *

It had been almost two years since Elphaba had gone to see the Wizard. Once she had found out that _HE _was the one behind the loss of Animal rights, she had refused to help. Unfortunately, she had already cast the one spell that would change her life forever.

So now, she spent her days running from the Gale Force and Defying the Wizard's Animal banns as best she could. There had been a few close calls, but she was managing alright by herself.

_You learn to take your coffee black_

_You learn to drink your whiskey neat_

_You learn to take your shower cold_

_And sleep on tired feet_

_You learn to order dinner in_

_You learn to send the laundry out_

_You learn to amuse yourself_

_You learn to live without_

_You tell yourself you're rich at last, in money and in time_

_You draw a bath and then unplug the phone_

_You pour yourself a Pinot Clos Du Val 2003_

_You sit a spell a queen upon her throne_

_You go to bed alone…_

Elphaba rode her broom through the skies above the Emerald City. It was nearly two in the morning, so nobody in their right mind would be awake to see her. She still stayed on the outskirts of the city however, in case the Gale Force had stationed men near the Wizard's castle.

The wind whipped through her hair as she soared over the city, scouting out a possible place for her to land. Eventually, she found a small clearing in the forests bordering the gates to the city, and she brought the broom down.

Hopping off, she looked around the clearing and nodded: it looked secluded enough. Since she had become Oz's "public enemy number one," she had discovered that traveling alone was much safer than anything else. She couldn't risk the hazards of another companion.

Elphaba slid her bag of her shoulder and rested it against a tree. Sighing, she sat down and rested her head against the trunk. She had just freed a troupe of Animals from Southstairs that very night, and frankly, she was exhausted. After all, Southstairs _was _supposed to be the most secure prison this side of the Kells…

Elphaba laughed. _Yeah, so much for being the highest-guarded detainment facility in all of Oz…I got out of there in less than an hour. _Smiling, she pulled her bag over and rooted through it. She was sure that she'd packed some amount of food there somewhere…

Swearing, Elphaba threw her bag down. What had happened that morning? She must've forgotten for _some _reason or other…

Suddenly, she heard a twig snap. Frantically, she got up and swung her bag over her shoulder. Grabbing her broom, she got ready to flee.

_Oh, come on! Can't a fugitive get some sleep once in a while?_

Hearing rustling, Elphaba grew more nervous as she mounted her broom. She tried to take off, but her dress had snagged on a bush. Frantically, she tried to yank it free; but it was no use. She kept tugging, but the fabric was stuck.

"Ozdammit" She whispered, desperately tugging on her skirts.

"Come on! I _can't _get caught now! No no no no NO!"

The footsteps came closer, and Elphaba grew more and more afraid. Her dress was well and truly stuck. Trying to buy herself more time, she pulled a smoke bomb out of her bag and threw it in the direction of the footsteps.

"Holy Lurline!"

After the explosion Gale Force officer stumbled out of the brush, coughing and rubbing his eyes.

Elphaba screamed and did the only thing she could think of: She cast an immobilization spell.

The Gale Force officer froze in place, and now Elphaba could get a clear look at his face. She gasped, nearly falling over in surprise.

"F-Fiyero?" She released him from the spell, and he fell down on his hands and knees. Looking up, he gasped as well.

"…E-Elphaba?"

Elphaba's eyes widened, and she nodded.

Fiyero blinked.

"Y-You're here."

"No _duh, _Brainless. So are you." Elphaba deadpanned, still tugging on her dress.

"Hey, w-would you mind…uh…helping me out?" She asked, pointing to her still-stuck skirt.

"Kinda stuck here."

Fiyero nodded, before walking over and trying to untangle her from the bushes.

"Soo…ah…h-how've you…ah...-"

"-Been?"

"-Y-yeah."

"Good." Elphaba muttered, pulling her cloak around her shoulders.

"…A-and you?"

"Good." Fiyero answered, still working on her skirt.

"There!" He stood up, and Elphaba pulled her dress free from the bushes.

"Thanks." She muttered, walking over and gathering up her things. Grabbing her broom, she walked over to Fiyero and grabbed him by the collar.

"Listen, you are going to go back to wherever you were and you are NOT going to tell a _soul _about this encounter. Got that?"

"Yeah, but-"

"GOT IT?"

"Elphaba, what happened that day? Two years ago: Glin and I were waiting for you outside class and you just _disappeared. _Next thing we know you're on the first page of the news as Oz's Most Wanted! Elphaba, _what happened?"_

"N-Nothing. Fiyero, look. You _really _need to go. Okay? I can take care of myself."

"What happened? That's all I want to know, then I'll leave you alone."

She crossed her arms.

"And what if I don't?"

Fiyero took a deep breath.

"And if you don't…I'll turn you into the Gale Force."

Elphaba shook her head.

"Oh boy…Fiyero…" She sat down, resting her head against the tree.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

He nodded, before sitting down beside her.

"So, spill."

She closed her eyes.

"Fiyero, that was _two years ago. _I-I'm not sure…"

Fiyero looked over at her.

"Elphaba,"

Her eyes met his, and she looked down.

"Fiyero, I…I don't know. I-I mean, I-I _honestly _don't know."

He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Elphaba, why'd you run away?"

She stood up, hugging her arms around herself.

"You want the truth?"

"Yes, please."

"I…I was scared, okay?"

"Scared?"

"Yes! I was scared! Alright? I was scared! Scared that…that" She looked over at him accusingly.

"…D-did you ever date Milla?"

"No! Wow, where'd that come from?"

Elphaba looked down at her feet.

"O-on the last day…_my_ last day at Shiz, I…I was reading at the library and…Milla…she, um…she came up to me and…told me that…she and you were…um…were…uh, having an affair."

Fiyero looked dumbfounded.

"And you believed her?"

She glared at him.

"Well, excuse me! I didn't exactly have much reason to think that she was wrong! I mean, look at me! Do I _look _like a girl that a guy would want to date?"

"Well, _I _wanted to date you!"

"Yeah, well that's the problem! NO ONE likes me! NO ONE wants to date me! NO ONE!"

"I did, what's so bad about that?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" She threw up her hands, before going off and turning her back to him.

"Okay, just calm down."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" She turned around, her hands blazing.

"Woah. Okay. Elphaba? Just. Calm. Down."

"NO!" Elphaba accidentally lost control of her magic, blasting Fiyero in the foot.

"Ow! Shiz!" Fiyero yelled, jumping and clutching his foot.

Elphaba's face fell.

"Oh my Oz, I am SO sorry!"

"It's…cool. Really." He grimaced, still clutching his foot.

"No, it's not. Oh my Oz, I am _super _sorry! Really. SO sorry." She sat down on the ground, her face covered with her hands.

Fiyero walked over and put his arms around her.

"Hey, Elphie…it's okay, okay?"

"No, it's not." Elphaba muttered, her head still resting on her knees.

"I shot you in the foot with my magic."

"Yeah, well…It's cool. I've had way worse happen."

She looked up at him.

"Really?"

"…Yeah." _Shiz…I REALLY need to think of something…_

"Oh really?" She crossed her arms, looking over at him.

"Then please, enlighten me."

Fiyero looked over at her.

"Well…my girlfriend ran away from me, _ditched school_ and hasn't talked to me for _two whole years._"

Elphaba punched him.

"Fiyero, I was never your girlfriend."

"Were too."

"Was not."

"According to this you were." He pulled out a folded envelope from his coat pocket and handed it to her.

Elphaba took it from him.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

"Fine." Reluctantly, she opened the envelope.

Inside, there were two pieces of paper. Elphaba unfolded the first one, and her eyes widened.

"You…you kept this?" She held up the flyer that Milla had put up all over Shiz; the one that showed her and Fiyero kissing.

"Well, yeah. Your first kiss, right?"

"…Yeah." She handed the flyer to Fiyero and pulled the second paper out of the envelope.

"And this?"

Fiyero smiled.

"I think you'll recognize it."

Slowly, Elphaba unfolded it.

"…Oh. My. Oz." Her eyes began to tear up when she saw what was written on the paper. It was the letter that she had left for Glinda and him the day that she left Shiz.

"Oh my Oz, Fiyero…"

Fiyero looked over her shoulder.

"I…I was wondering…umm…about that smudged part down there…could you? I mean, you don't have to but-"

"Oh…yeah. Y-Yeah, sure." Elphaba waved her hands over the paper, chanting under her breath.

Soon, the writing began to appear.

"There you go. Honestly…I don't remember what I wrote that day…I'm not sure what it's gonna say…Y-You might not like it…"

"It's cool."

Fiyero smiled at her, before reading the letter out loud.

_Dear Galinda, (and possibly Fiyero, if you are reading this as well.) _

_I want to say that I am dreadfully sorry for leaving so abruptly, without any means of goodbyes. So, I guess you could take this as my farewell to both of you._

_Galinda, I will miss you terribly. You have been the best of friends to me, and I thank you for that. I don't know what I'd have done without you, and I just want to say I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye to you. But you must know that I had a very good reason; one that I could never explain to you in great depth. _

_Fiyero, I just want to say that I am really sorry that I thought that that we could actually work out. I'm really sorry about that whole flyer thing and how it might have ruined your reputation at Shiz a little. I'm really REALLY sorry about that. If I had never come to Shiz this never would have happened. Sorry. So, if we ever were dating…which I think is REALLY unlikely, I guess this is me breaking up with you. NOT because I don't like you, because I actually like you quite a lot. But you obviously don't like me so, I guess this is goodbye._

_I'll miss you guys SO much, and I didn't want to leave. It's just…after what happened today, I could never face you. I'm sorry, I really am. Please forgive me._

_Sincerely, Elphaba_

Fiyero closed the letter and looked over at Elphaba, who looked totally mortified.

"Wow."

Elphaba looked back at him.

"I told you that you might not like it."

"No, it's…nice to finally find out what it says after all this time. Thanks."

"No prob…" noticing the sun beginning to rise over the Kells, Elphaba jumped up.

"Fiyero, I-I have to go."

"Wait, Elphaba-"

"No, you don't get it Fiyero. I NEED to leave before the sun comes up. If I don't travel at night, I don't stand a chance of escaping the Gale Force." She looked at his uniform, and shot him an accusatory look.

"Why _did _you join the Gale Force, anyway?"

"Because I wanted to find you." Fiyero said, looking up at the sky. "The sun will be up soon…you should probably go…"

Elphaba nodded, picking up her broom and swinging her bag over her shoulder. Facing Fiyero, she sighed.

"Fiyero, you can't tell _anyone _about this, okay? No one."

"But…"

Elphaba turned around and mounted her broom.

"No one, Fiyero. It would put me, you, and whoever you told in grave danger. No one can know that you talked to me."

"Not even Glinda?"

Elphaba turned around.

"…_Ga_linda?"

"She goes by Glinda now."

"Oh." Elphaba got off her broom.

"I haven't seen her in _two years… _She wouldn't remember-"

"-She does. She talks about you almost every day. I couldn't keep this from her."

Elphaba thought for a moment, before pulling something out of her bag and handing it to Fiyero.

"Give this to her. She'll know that I'm okay." She said, pulling her cloak around herself. "You have to _promise _not to tell _anyone _that you talked to me, alright?"

Fiyero nodded, putting it in his pocket.

"Will I see you again?"

"Maybe." Elphaba smiled at him, before mounting her broom and taking off.

* * *

That night, Fiyero knocked on the door of Glinda's house. After a couple minutes, Glinda opened the door.

"Fiyero! Oh my Oz, come in! I haven't seen you in forever! Come in!" She hugged him, before opening the door and skipping over to the living room.

Fiyero closed the door, before followed her inside and sitting down across from her.

"Hey, Glin. How've you been?"

"Alright. The Wizard's been keeping me pretty busy, but I can handle myself pretty well. But what about you, Mr. _Captain _of the Gale Force? How are you?" She paused for a moment.

"D-Did you find anything out about Elphie?"

Fiyero sighed, determined to keep his promise to Elphaba.

"Umm…not exactly. But…uh…" He pulled a certain flouncy, pink flower out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"…Here."

Glinda gasped.

"Fiyero, _where in Oz' name _did you find this?"

"I-I…I don't know. I just…found it. That's all. I-I thought you'd want it." Fiyero stood up, fiddling with the buttons on his uniform.

"I should…ah…should probably get going. It was nice to see you again."

Glinda nodded, still clutching the flower. She stood up and hugged him.

"_Thank you, _Fiyero. You have _no idea _how much this means to me. Really, thank you."

* * *

Elphaba sat down under a tree. She had gotten some food from a small town in the Vinkus, but she didn't feel like eating. Instead, she stared up at the stars, watching them under the light of the moon.

_I haven't seen Fiyero in two years…why NOW? _

She pulled a folded paper out of her bag, unfolded it, and squinted to see it under the moonlight.

It was the same flyer that Fiyero had kept all these years. The flyer that was made by Milla and put up all around the school.

Elphaba sighed, looking at the picture.

…_Oooh…you still like him…_

Suddenly, she snapped out of it and shoved the paper back into her bag. She couldn't still have feelings for Fiyero. She couldn't. There was no going back now.

_Besides, I'm the Wicked Witch…and the Wicked Witch doesn't need anyone…_

Sighing, she lay down; her head on her bag, and her cloak wrapped around her.

_You learn to fall asleep alone_

_You learn to silence ticking clocks_

_You learn to turn the shades at night_

_And double check the locks_

_You learn to speak so calmly when_

_Your heart would like to scream and shout_

_You learn to smile and breathe and smile_

_You learn to live without…_

* * *

Glinda sat on her bed, fingering the flower. She still didn't know what to make of it. Either Elphaba _purposely _left it so Fiyero would find it...or, she...

Glinda didn't want to think about the other possibility. Sighing, she walked over to her nightstand and clipped the flower into her hair. She laughed weakly.

_...It looked better on Elphie. _

But, something didn't feel quite right about it. Taking it out, a small, rolled-up piece of paper fell out onto the carpet. She picked it up and unrolled it, and her heart skipped a beat. Only two words were written on it, but they made Glinda cry.

_I'm Okay._

Relieved, Glinda clipped the paper back into the flower and placed in on her nightstand. Crawling into bed, she smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. At least Elphie was okay...

_You learn to count the quiet wins_

_An hour with no unprompted tears_

_And not to count the deadly days_

_As they fade into years_

_You learn to stand alone at last_

_So brave and bold and strong and stout_

_You learn somehow to like the dark_

_You even love the doubt_

_You learn to hold your life inside _

_And never let it out_

_You learn to live and live and die and live_

_You learn to live without._


	13. On my Own

**Hey people! So...I know this chapter is a little short...but It's just a filler. The action is yet to come...**

**Song used: "On my Own" from _Les Miserables _(LISTEN TO IT!)  
**

* * *

_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone_

_I walk with him till morning…_

Elphaba walked through the forest, clutching her cloak around her shoulders. It had been another long day, and she was dead tired. She didn't feel like flying though, so she carried her broom over her shoulder as she weaved through the trees. She tried to make as many twists and turns as possible in her route, in case the Gale Force decided to try and track her again. Although…she wouldn't have minded if Fiyero had run into her again…

_Without him_

_I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me…_

She stopped dead in her tracks. She shook her head, trying to shake the memories from her mind. She _couldn't _still have feelings for Fiyero. Because now, it was more impossible than ever: Now that Fiyero was the captain of the Wizard's Royal Guard, she couldn't even go see him without fear of being caught and thrown into Southstairs.

_If only I hadn't gone to the Emerald City that day…If I had never gone to see the wizard, I would be in this mess…_

Swearing, Elphaba mounted her broom and rose up off the ground. She needed something to get her mind off it. Flying above the treetops, she soared down the mountain, in the direction of the Vinkus.

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

_And I know it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say, there's a way for us…_

Elphaba flew faster, the wind whipping her hair behind her. She wanted more than _anything _to see Fiyero again. She wished she could've told him…

_I love him_

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone_

_The river's just a river_

_Without him_

_The world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere_

_The streets are full of strangers_

_I love him_

_But every day I'm learning_

_All my life_

_I've only been pretending_

_Without me_

_His world will go on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_But only on my own._

* * *

Tamary; a Gale Force officer, was sitting at his post. He had just finished off a pint of Winkie beer, and he was a little on the tipsy side. But, when he saw the distinct outline of a woman on a broom flying through the sky, he snapped to attention.

"Holy Lurline!" Grabbing his gun, he jumped up and aimed it at the Witch. He almost pulled the trigger, when he remembered what Captain Tiggular had told all the men just the other day.

"_Remember; we want her ALIVE. Don't shoot her with an intent to kill her, just bring her to justice."_

Swearing, he reloaded his gun with a poison dart, and fired.

* * *

**Please don't kill me! I'll have the update soon! (probably...)  
**


	14. Some Nights

**Hey people! Soo...many of you have sent me death threats regarding the last chapter. Soo...I REALLY don't want to die...NEXT CHAPTER! HERE WE GO! :D**

**Song used: "Some Nights" by Fun**

* * *

Fiyero was sitting in his room, nearly asleep, when he heard a knock at the door. Yawning, he glanced at the clock.

_11:30_

Fiyero leaned his head back against the chair he was sitting in. Who in their right mind would be knocking on someone's door at _11:30 _at night? He was about to go back to sleep, when the knocking became louder and more frantic.

Groaning, Fiyero got up from his chair and approached the door.

When he opened it, Fiyero's eyes widened.

"Glinda? What in Oz' name are you doing here? It's nearly midnight!"

_Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck_

_Some nights I call it a draw_

_Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle_

_Some nights I wish they'd just fall off…_

Glinda, who looked frantic, gestured to someone leaning on her shoulder. She removed her hood, and Fiyero instantly recognized her.

"E-Elphaba? What are you-"

Glinda spoke for her.

"She needs help, Fiyero."

Fiyero had no words at all. Nodding, he opened the door, and the two of them helped Elphaba inside.

* * *

Elphaba and Glinda sat down at the table, opposite Fiyero. Fiyero looked at both of them, and he couldn't help wonder what Glinda had meant by "help."

"Um…Glinda? What happened?"

Glinda looked over at Elphaba.

"Elphie?"

The green girl sighed.

"I-I was hit with a poison dart."

"…Are you okay?"

Glinda slapped him upside the head.

"For Oz' sake, Fiyero! If she was okay, would she have come to us for help?"

Elphaba swore under her breath.

"I should've been more careful…I let my guard down for only a minute…apparently that was enough…" Wincing, she clutched her stomach.

"I-I…I think it was one of your soldiers who hit me."

Fiyero grimaced.

"I-I'm sorry Elphaba. I told them not to use regular bullets-"

"Oh, that's just brilliant. Poison me slowly instead of killing me right on the spot!"

"Elphaba…I don't WANT them to kill you!"

"Well, instant death is looking pretty good right about now!" Elphaba remarked, still clutching her stomach.

"It feels like I have the worst hangover in the history of alcohol consumption! I can't see a foot in front of my face, and my stomach feels like there's a porcupine inside it!"

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_

_What do I stand for?_

_What do I stand for?_

_Most nights I don't know anymore..._

Glinda cringed, and Fiyero looked slightly scared.

"Elphaba…where'd you get hit?"

"Huh?"

"The poison dart- Where'd it hit you?"

"On the leg. Why?"

"Just wanted to make sure it didn't hit you…you know…in the stomach or liver or something."

"Thanks for your consideration Fiyero, but honestly, I couldn't care less if the dart was up my-"

"Elphie!" Glinda exclaimed.

"Watch your mouth!"

Well, _excuse me_! Who's the fugitive with a poison dart in her leg?"

_This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?_

_Why don't we break the rules already?_

_I was never one to believe the hype_

_Save that for the black and white_

_I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,_

_But here they come again to jack my style…_

Glinda and Elphaba continued to argue, while Fiyero got up and walked into the other room. They hardly noticed his absence, until he walked back in carrying his Gale Force supply bag.

Laying it on the table, Glinda and Elphaba looked up at him.

"Fiyero, what are you doing?" Glinda asked, with Elphaba leaning against her shoulder.

Fiyero opened his bag and rummaged through it, before pulling out a small wooden case. Opening the case; he took out a small dart, lay it on the table, and put the case back in the bag.

Elphaba, who was looking a little out of it, noticed the dart on the table.

"…F-Fiyero, _please_ tell me that's not what I think it is…"

"If it was one of the Gale Force that shot you, this dart would contain the same poison as the dart that hit you."

"…Y-Your point?" The effects of the poison were kicking in, so Elphaba's usually razor-sharp wit was now reduced to a dull edge.

"Elphaba, I can't take you to a doctor. You're a fugitive, and it would just put you in more danger than you're already in. But, I _can_ take myself."

Glinda gasped.

"Oz, Fiyero! You're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do…"

"Relax, Glin. It's not lethal, it just knocks you out for a while. Takes a pretty long time to wear off without the proper antidote though."

"Oh. Well, you should probably help Elphaba to your bed first though."

Elphaba looked slightly nauseous, but she attempted to get up.

"I-I'm fine guys. I-I can-" As soon as she took her weight off the chair, her knees buckled and she fell forward.

Fiyero jumped up, and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Yeah, _fine._"

"I-In my defense, I can't feel my feet and the room is spinning like a merry-go-round. I-Is it normal to be seeing double of everything?" She slurred, trying to regain her bearings.

_That's alright (that's alright)_

_I found a martyr in my bed tonight_

_She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am_

_Oh, who am I?_

Fiyero helped her to his bed, and Glinda followed them. Once Elphaba was in bed, Glinda handed Fiyero the poison dart.

"You're the bravest man in Oz, Fiyero."

He smiled half-heartedly. Taking a deep breath, he took the dart and stuck it in his thigh. Wincing, he held it there for a couple seconds, before pulling it out.

"You'd better get going. The poison'll start kicking in soon." Glinda said, handing him his coat and walking him to the door.

"That was very brave of you, Fiyero."

* * *

_Well, some nights I wish that this all would end_

_'Cause I could use some friends for a change._

_And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again_

_Some nights I always win, I always win..._

Glinda sat on Fiyero's bed, next to Elphaba.

Elphaba, who was now REALLYfeeling the effects of the poison, held her hand in front of her face.

"Woah…why is my hand green?"

Glinda smiled.

"Elphie, you were born that way."

"…Woaaaahhh…" Elphaba muttered. "Hey, do you think Fiyero still likes me?"

_Wow…Elphie's really out of it…_

"…Yes." She nodded, looking over at Elphaba.

"Yesssss!" Elphaba punched the air. "Hey, is it normal to be seeing spots in front of my face? They look like little black fluffy pompoms…"

Glinda held two fingers in front of her face.

"Elphie? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Elphaba looked up at the ceiling.

"Umm…I dunno. I-I can't feel my face. Woaaah…this is SO freaaaakyyy…Do you smell pie?I smell pie…Hey, I feel dizzy…"

Elphaba sat up, only to fall back down against the pillow. She muttered something under her breath, before passing out.

Glinda sighed, looking over at her.

"I hope Fiyero gets back soon…"

* * *

Fiyero walked through the door to the doctor's office. His head was spinning, and he felt a little nauseous. He just hoped that he could get the antidote soon.

The doctor, whose name was Dr. Greyson, was sitting at his desk when Fiyero walked in.

"Oh, Captain Tiggular. What brings you here so late?"

"I uh…had a bit of an accident with a…poison dart." Fiyero went to sit down, but his balance was off, so he fell to the floor instead.

Dr. Greyson chuckled, getting up and helping Fiyero to the chair.

"I see. Do you have the dart with you?"

Fiyero nodded, pulling it out of his pocket and handing it to him.

The doctor nodded.

"Ah yes, this is a very common type of dart. You're lucky, I have a bottle of the antidote in the back."

"Thank you." _I wonder how Elphaba's doing?_

* * *

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_

_What do I stand for?_

_What do I stand for?_

_Most nights I don't know... _

At about 3:00 in the morning, Fiyero opened the door and walked back to his bedroom. Glinda was asleep in the chair, resting her head on her arm, and Elphaba was unconscious in Fiyero's bed.

Fiyero shook Glinda awake.

Glinda yawned.

"Wha?...Mmmm…five more minutes mom…"

"Glin, I got the antidote."

Glinda snapped to attention, rubbing her eyes.

"…You got it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Give it to Elphie!"

Fiyero pulled the bottle out of his pocket. He opened the sterilized needle that Doctor Greyson had given him and stuck it through the top of the bottle. Walking over to Elphaba, he felt around for a vein. Once he found one, he stuck the needle in and injected the antidote.

Now, all they had to do was wait.

At around 10:30, Elphaba began coming to.

Glinda shook her.

"Elphie?"

Elphaba groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"Hmmm?

"Elphaba? Can you hear me?"

"…Wh-why are you yelling?"

Glinda laughed, jumping up and hugging her.

"You're okay!"

"Glin, the yelling..." Elphaba muttered, her eyes still closed. Sitting up, she clutched her head.

"Oh man, do I have a headache…wh-what happened? I feel like I just drank a whole keg of…" looking around, she gasped.

"Wh-why am I here? I-I can't be here. Guys, where are we?"

"In Fiyero's house."

"N-No. I-I have to go. I-I can't be here."

Elphaba got out of bed and attempted to stand up. But as soon as her feet touched the ground, the room started spinning and she sat back down on the bed.

Fiyero walked in.

"Oh, hi Elphaba. You're awake. How're you feeling?

Elphaba looked over at him.

"Fiyero, I-I have to go back to…um…"

"Back to wherever in the Kells you were hiding?" Glinda supplied.

"Fiyero, do you have any idea how much danger we're all in right now? If anyone sees me, we're all _dead._"

"Yeah, but if we didn't help you, _you'd _be dead." Fiyero deadpanned, walking back out to the kitchen.

Elphaba looked over at Glinda.

"What did I say?"

"Nothing, Elphie. You just rest, okay?" Glinda said, getting up from the bed and following Fiyero.

* * *

Fiyero was sitting at the table when Glinda walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Fiyero."

Fiyero stared off into space.

"It's been two years…is it normal for me to still like Elphaba?"

Glinda smiled, pulling up a chair next to him.

"Of course it is! And I know for a fact that Elphie still likes you."

"Oh, so _that's _what this's about."

Glinda and Fiyero turned, and saw Elphaba standing behind them.

"I was worried I did something." She said, sitting down across from them.

"Glin, what _did _I say when I was…you know, out of it?"

Glinda smiled.

"Oh nothing…you asked me why you were green a couple times..."

"…Really?"

Glinda nodded.

"You asked me if Fiyero liked you, too."

Elphaba blushed.

"I…did?"

"Yup! And I quote-" She said, raising her fist I the air, imitating Elphaba.

"-Yesssssss!"

Fiyero laughed, and Elphaba covered her face with her hands.

"I said that?"

"Yup!"

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door. All three of them gasped and turned to face the door.

Elphaba frantically looked over at Fiyero.

"Who _is_ that?!" She hissed, looking panicked.

"Fiyero, if _anyone _knows I'm here, we're all getting a one-way ticket to Southstairs!"

Fiyero jumped up and looked out the window. Running back to the table, he looked over at Glinda.

"Take Elphaba out the back door, okay?"

Glinda nodded, getting up and waving for Elphaba to follow, but Elphaba stayed put.

"Fiyero, _who is that?_"

Fiyero looked back at the door.

"N-No one, Elphaba. But you've got to get out of here."

Elphaba nodded, though she looked like she wanted to say something more.

"Bye, Fiyero." She said, as she and Glinda slipped out the back door.

Sighing, Fiyero crossed the room and opened the door.

* * *

Once they were outside, Glinda handed Elphaba her cloak.

"Elphie, are you gonna be okay?"

Elphaba nodded.

"I'll be fine, Glin. I just need to be more careful, that's all. No more civilization for me." She laughed feebly.

"Thanks, by the way. I don't know what I would've done without you and Fiyero."

"Speaking of Fiyero…"

Elphaba groaned.

"-Elphie, he still has feelings for you. You know that, right?"

"E-Even if he does, it would never work out. Glin, I'm a fugitive now. I can't be with the Captain of the Guard! Do you know how _badly _that would end?"

"But no matter what you do, Elphie, he still loves you. Remember that."

"Okay." Elphaba hugged Glinda, before taking her broom and flying off.

* * *

Madam Morrible stood in the doorway of Fiyero's house.

"Master Fiyero, I was informed that you had a bit of a slip-up with a poison dart. Are you alright?"

"Oh…yeah. I-I'm fine."

"That's good. We can't have the Captain of the Gale Force incapacitated because of a minor slip-up now can we?"

"I-I guess not." Fiyero muttered. He did NOT want to be talking to Morrible right now. Or ever, for that matter. She seriously creeped him out.

Just then, Glinda walked in the back door and approached Fiyero. Seeing Morrible, she gasped, but quickly covered it with a cough.

"Why, Hello, Miss Glinda."

Glinda smiled sweetly. There was just something about Morrible that she did not like…but what?

"Well, just stopping in to see how you were doing. Glad to see you're feeling better. Keep up the good work, Captain."

Fiyero waved, then closed the door.

Glinda looked over at him.

"That lady is CREEPY."

* * *

Elphaba walked through the forest. She was a good five miles from any civilization, and that was how it was going to have to be from now on. She couldn't risk another slip-up. She'd gotten lucky with the poison dart, what if next time it _wasn't_ a poison dart?

Sighing, she sat down under a tree. Her head was still spinning a little from the poison, but she knew she couldn't let herself rest for too much longer. She had to keep on her toes.

_But a rest DOES sound really good…_

Yawning, she lay down on the ground, her head rested on her arms.

The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me  
I called you up but we'd both agree

_It's for the best you didn't listen_

_It's for the best we get our distance_

_It's for the best you didn't listen_

_It's for the best we get our distance... _

_Oh..._

* * *

**I need ideas for songs! Any suggestions? *holds out plate of donuts***


End file.
